A Tiny Bit of Light
by Charisktrash1264
Summary: When darkness surrounds, a tiny bit of light can make a whole lot of difference. A Chara X Frisk Fanfiction! Drama! Action! Bloodshed! We have it all! Frisk has a dream and meets Chara. Frisk saves them and form a bond that is seemingly unbreakable. If you do not like the ship please do not read.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A CHARA X FRISK FANFICTION**

 **IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS SHIP THEN DO NOT READ!**

 **you have been warned**

 **A/N: Hello it's a me! ChariskTrash! Let me just say that this story was inspired by many other amazing Charisk Fanfictions like "Maybe Loves not so bad" and "Intimacy" which i highly recommend you read. This is my first story so some constructive criticism would be highly appreciated. This takes place 6 months after the events of undertale. The ages of Frisk is 13 while Chara is 14. Frisk is a boy and Chara is a girl. Without further ado welcome to my story!**

* * *

 ** **Chapter 1****

 **(Frisk POV)**

Frisk opened their eyes, dazed,and saw a familiar floating star shaped object. A save point. " _Wh-What_." Last thing he remembered was going to sleep in their bed back on the surface. He looked around, observing their surroundings, to try and get a bearing on where exactly he was. They were in the judgement hall. But… that was impossible. He had never reset. And even if they did they would be in that patch of flowers. Not here.

After a moment he concluded that the best thing to do was to keep on moving. As they took only one step forward a feeling of absolute dread overcame them like a blanket. Something was wrong. Horribly wrong. As they thought this they looked at their hands. They were covered in some strange dust. The dust made them….. Sick.

After about a minute they forced themselves to keep moving. After 10 steps an all too familiar skellington came into view. It was sans. But something about him was….. Off. He looked as though he was holding im so many different emotions. And that they were the cause of them all.

" _Heya. You've been busy, huh?_ " Frisk tried to ask sans what happened but it felt like their vocal cords had been turn into stone.

… " _So, i've got a question for ya. Do you think even the worst person can change..?  
that everyone can be a good person, if they just try?_" Frisk felt themselves take a step forward even though they never told their body to do so.

" _heh heh heh heh".. "All right. Well, here's a better question. Do you wanna have a bad time?_ " Sans pupils disappeared as he said this. Causing his eyes (or eye sockets) to look like an endless void of nothing but unbridled rage and hate for them. " _Cause if you take another step forward… You are REALLY not going to like what happens next._ " As he finished saying that they felt themselves take another step forward. " _Welp. Sorry, old lady. This is why i never make promises."_

As sans said that frisk felt themselves enter battle. When he looked at there LV they gasped and felt there whole body go numb. " _ **FRISK: LV 19 HP: 92/92**_

 _N-no way. That's impossible!_ He hadn't even hurt a single monster! And never even thought of killing one! Yet here they were with a level of violence of 19.

" _It's a Beautiful day outside. Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming. On days like this. Kids like you."_

" _ **SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!"**_

As sans said those words they felt themselves doze off into blackness again. Escaping whatever nightmare they were in.

Frisk jolted awake. Finally free from that nightmare they had been through. He was drenched in sweat and felt as though they just ran a marathon with Undyne. The first thing they did was check their status. They were not LV 19, but LV 1, as always.

As he looked at the clock they realised it was 9:47 am. " _Dangit, why did i have to wake up so early."_ After finding the determination to leave their bed they went to their dresser and got out a change of clothes. A small blue hoodie with purple stripes. One of their favorites. And some black jean shorts.

After changing they exited the room and went downstairs. The smell of bacon and eggs entered their nose. They entered the kitchen to see the master chef and best friend Papyrus.

" _GOOD MORNING HUMAN! I HOPE YOU HAD A NICE SLEEP!"_ Frisk flinched as they remembered the dream he had last night. " _AFTER ALL SLEEP IS THE ESSENCE OF BEAUTY! IT SAID SO IN METTATONS BOOK ON HOW TO LOOK GOOD!"_ Frisk quietly giggled as they sat down at the table. Papyrus was always the one to make any bad day a good one in one conversation. But that dream they had must still be affecting them. " _BUT DON'T GET TOO MUCH SLEEP OR YOU'LL END UP LIKE MY BROTHER! LAZY AND ALWAYS MAKING HORRIBLE PU-"_ " _C'mon pap. can't you throw me a_ _ **BONE**_ _every once in awhile."_ Frisk didn't laugh as sans said the pun which was unusual, because they always laughed at sans puns. No matter how terrible. Sans noticed this and went to sit down next to frisk.

" _GRRRRRR, CAN YOU AT LEAST TRY NOT TO MAKE A PUN EVERY MORNING. I SWEAR IF YOU WEREN'T MY BROTHER I'D GIVE YOU A TASTE OF MY BLUE ATTACK!"_ " _not that they would hit me i'm never moving i the first place."_ sans said as he turned, looking at frisk.

" _Hey kiddo whats wrong? Was my pun that bad?"_ "No sans it was great it's just that last night i had a horrible dream. I was back underground, in the judgment hall. You were there and attacked me and when i looked at my status i was LV 19!" As frisk said this tears started to well up in their eyes and started slightly sobbing.

" _C'mon kid Whats with the waterworks. It was all just a bad dream. Nothing more, nothing less. And about me attacking you. I would never do that! You of all people should know that."_

Sans then hugged frisk comforting them.

Frisk smiled, knowing that sans was right. But as they released the hug and looked at sans it seemed his almost permanent smile was faltering a bit. He wasn't telling them something but at this moment they were hungry and wanted to eat. They decided they would ask about it later.

" _HERE HUMAN THE BEST BACON AND SUNNY SIDE UP EGGS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS COULD MAKE."_ " _Thank you papyrus."_ They said not wanting to be rude.

" _AND FOR YOU SANS, YOUR BREAKFAST KETCHUP!"_ Papyrus hands sans a small plate with ketchup on it, as usual. " _thanks pap."_

As frisk looked at their plate of three sunnyside up eggs and two stripes of bacon they smiled and began to eat, Excited for the rest of the day.

After eating breakfast I went to the living room and saw sans and papyrus arguing about how often sans does his horrible (but surprisingly funny) puns. I sat down and grabbed the t.v. remote and switched it on.

The t.v. was set to Mettatons new cooking show that he set up on the surface. It's done wonders because papyrus's cooking went from inedible to being pretty good. Nothing compared to Toriels butterscotch- cinnamon pie but still good.

After around 10 minutes of channel surfing i gave up on finding something to watch and went outside in the backyard. The backyard was surprisingly big for how cheap the house was, with flowers of all different kinds decorating the flower bed. Sans actually had a green thumb believe it or not. There was a driveway with a basketball net that was used frequently by us. And despite his height sans can really dunk.

I then spotted my favorite spot to lay down and relax. A tree on top of a small hill, that i go to when i felt homesick or just bad in general. And today was one of those days so i went and sat down. The smell of spring was drifting through the air. It was so relaxing that i fell asleep.

"Ha! you think i would fall for tha-!" _ *****_ _ **SLASH***_ "Heh… guess that's it then…don't say i didn't warn you kid. I'm goin to Grillbys…" sans said before limping off in the direction of Snowdin. But before he turned to dust he said "Papyrus… Do you…. Want anything….

 _No i'm back here again! Why!_ Somehow i was back at the same place in my dream from the night before but seemingly after the battle with sans. That left me with only 1/92 health left.

After that i could here his soul shatter and turn to dust.

 ***You won!***

 ***Your LOVE increased***

Frisk looked at there status. They were now LV 20. Tears started to form and soon they were bawling like a baby who's toy had just broke. They cried for a while hoping, praying for this nightmare to end.

 _ ***BUT NOBODY CAME***_

The text box made me feel even more hopeless, but i was determined that the only way to get out of this twisted reality was to move forward. I came across the king of the monsters, Asgores, chamber. When i entered he noticed me and turned around. And in his big jolly voice said.

"Howdy! I am Asgore. i do not think I've ever seen a monster like you before.

My heart nearly skipped a beat. He didn't even recognize me as a human. What could i have done to have lost my humanity! But seeing what i did to sans i can take a guess.

"Well i think to introduce ourselves we should sit down and-" I entered a battle with him without me even trying. It's like someone else was controlling my body. "Oh, hey now there is no need to fight i only want to talk" As soon as he finished saying that a circle of "friendliness pellets" circled him and killed him. Knowing those pellets anywhere i knew exactly who it was. _***POP***_

Speak of the devil. "Howdy Chara its me! See i killed him i can be useful there's no need to kill me right Chara! Ch-Chara it's me your best friend asriel" **.** _Chara? Who's that? I think i heard that name before… Somewhere. But where?_

Without moving my own body i took out my knife and sliced at Flowey until he was nothing but dust. I felt like a monster of the highest degree. Then suddenly everything went black.

Seemingly out of nowhere i heard a voice in the dark. A voice that filled me with dread that I've never felt before and hope i won't ever feel again. " _ **Greetings…. I...am Chara. The demon that comes when you call its name!**_

The girl, Chara, that i found in front of me was rather strange. They looked a lot like me. We even had the same haircut and fashion sense. A small hoodie and shorts. Their face though was a different story. They had a slight blush on their cheeks and their eyes where a light shade of red. At first i didn't believe that she was the one causing me such dread but the closer i got to them the more of that dread i felt, so i kept my distance.

"W-who are you?" " _ **Me? I just told you you idiot! Try listening when someone is speaking! My name is Chara. Chara Dreemurr."**_ Now i remember! Back at Alphys true lab i found tapes telling how Chara lived and died with Asriel, Toriel and Asgore. It was such a sad tale.

" _ **Now enough about me. What about you. Who are you? And how did you get here?"**_ I was surprised at the questions. I didn't expect her to ask about me. "Well my name is Frisk. Just frisk is fine. I don't exactly know how i go-" " **YOU! YOUR THAT GOODY TWO SHOES GOING AROUND SPARRING EVERYONE! HAHAHAHAHA! What a joke. But i guess that explains why you're here. You're living through my experiences."**

"W-what are you talking about. I was in my body not yours." " **Oh frisk you're so innocent. You don't remember do you. You went through the whole underground sparring everybody. And frankly, i was surprised someone could even do that! But then you reset. And the one that freed the monster kind. The one who befriended every monster. Killed the first frog.**

"I-i. I would never do that!" " **Oh, but you did. But you quickly stopped and i was forced to finish what you started. But as soon as i killed that flower you reset. Somehow managing to break through my determination. And sense you're the one that woke me up with your DETERMINATION i'm connected to your soul. Meaning that you're seeing bits and pieces of what i did. And also how where even speaking right now.**

"Chara. Did you really kill all of them." " **...** Yes **."** I could see it in there eyes. They weren't telling me the truth. Or at least the whole truth. And even if they did do those things. I could see the good in them. Somehow, through all that evil, through All the dread they were causing me. I could see it. Someone that, in another time. Was a caring, nice person. So i said "Come back with me!"

" **W-what. Come back with you. You mean on the surface! Thats rich. Like i could ever go back there. There's no way for me to get out of here. My soul is stuck here and out there i don't have a physical body. So Only you can go back.**

"Then I'll find a way! I swear! I can see good in you Chara. And if there's even the tiniest chance i could save you, I'll take it!"

" **Frisk you are…. Interesting. Fine. If you can somehow get me out of this place. I'll come with you. But i doubt a way exist."**

I smiled. Determined to free Chara from this void. I felt myself blackout while I smiled at them. I was surprised to see them, ever so slightly, smiling back.

 ***MEETING CHARA FOR THE FIRST TIME FILLS YOU WITH *DETERMINATION***

* * *

 **Whoa this was a long one(not really now that i'm looking back) I hope you guys enjoyed! This was originally split into two chapters but i thought they were too short by themselves so i merged them together. But anyway i hope you all have a good day! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello it's me again sorry i didn't post for a couple days so i'll be posting two chapters today! I have a pretty good plan for the next chapters. And don't worry charisk is coming. Just need to be a little more patient. But anyway this chapter will focus on sans and figuring out how to save chara. So hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Frisk POV)**

I woke up from my dream rather calmly this time. I was in the same spot under the tree and when i looked up it was pretty dark out. I got up and started walking to the house,already thinking about how to save chara.

I got inside and sans was sitting at the kitchen table with his back to me. Even from behind i could tell something was wrong. "Sans?" Sans jumped in surprise to my voice and quickly turned around. "Oh, it's just you kiddo. Well, have a good nap out there?" I ignored the question and continued to speak. "Hey sans? About this morning and my dream. What aren't you telling me"

Sans was quiet for a moment before sighing and starting to speak. " i don't know if you know but when we were back in the underground. You saved us and broke the barrier without hurting anyone. But then one day you reset. B-but that time you- you-" "Killed. Yeah i know." "But how! i never told you." " I just figured out in my dream, from a person named Chara."

Sans eyes went pupiless again just like in the dream but quickly returned to normal.

"Look Kid that person is evil. There the one who convinced you to reset and kill everyone in the underground." "But how can i talk to them and no one else can? They said that they were connected to my soul?" "* _ **SIGH***_ When you first fell into the underground. On that patch of buttercups. That was a grave. Charas grave to be specific. When she was buried, remnants of her soul stayed around, because of her determination. When you fell there your DETERMINATION mixed with there's, making them somewhat alive in your soul."

I was surprised that sans knew so much. He was way more smarter then he let on. "So Charas, in my soul." "yes. And kid, if you're planning on trying to save them… **DON'T.** All they do is lie and betray you. If you bring them into this world they'll kill you. They'll kill me and pap AGAIN. so kid… Dont get me wrong kid i love you but….. Papyrus means the world to me. So Don't even try or you'll have a **BAD TIME."**

Frisk was scared. Those words were in there dreams and gave them so much dread. They started to tear up. Knowing that they couldn't save someone. Someone they promised they would save. Knowing they would never see Chara in person.

* **BA-DUMP***

That last thought in particular tore at frisk heart. Their blood got hot and tears started to flow. For once in a long time they were mad and at the same time sad.

"SHUT UP SANS! WHAT DO YOU KNOW! CHARA IS A GOOD PERSON ON THE INSIDE! I'LL SAVE THEM LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE A BAD TIME! I'LL SAVE THEM EVEN IF I HAVE TO FIGHT YOU!"

Sans looked at them with surprise. "K-kid i-im-" "Just… leave me alone sans." I got up and then went to there room to be alone. I would rather be anywhere than with sans right now.

 **(Sans POV)**

"What just happened. They never screamed like that before. I need to apologize….. No they just need to face it. They can't save every person they come across. Especially someone as coldhearted as Chara."

"BROTHER, WHAT JUST HAPPENED. I'VE NEVER SEEN FRISK SCREAM LIKE THAT BEFOR. IS THIS THAT PUBERTY THING TORIEL MENTIONED."

"No pap there just mad right now. We just need to let them calm down for a while. They'll come down eventually." "WELL I'M GOING TO TALK TO THEM. AFTER ALL I AM THE BEST AND MOST EXCELLENT FRIEND THERE IS! AND A EXCELLENT FRIEND DOES NOT JUST WATCH WHEN THERE FRIEND NEEDS THEM!" "ok paps. Have fun."

 **(Frisk POV)**

"Why! Why doesn't he want me to save Chara! I know i can if i just try! It won't be easy but i know i can!" As i was saying this i was punching my wall only hurting myself in the process. Then i heard a knock at my door. "I swear to god if this is sans.." I open the door to see, to my relief, papyrus.

"HELLO FRISK! I HEARD YOU YELL SO I THOUGHT, BEING THE MASTER AT FRIENDSHIP, I COME AND TALK TO YOU!" "I'm fine papyrus i'm just really mad at sans right now." I said as me and papyrus sat on my bed, next to each other. "I KNOW, SANS GETS ME RILED UP A LOT AS WELL. WHAT HAS HE DONE THIS TIME! "Well.. There's this person i met and sans says their evil with no hope of becoming good. But i see good in them! I can see it! If only i could save them."

"WELL… I THINK THAT IF YOU SEE GOOD IN THEM THEN THEY MUST BE GOOD! YOU SEE…..SANS LIKES TO JUDGE PEOPLE. A LOT. BUT HE ONLY LOOKS ON THE SURFACE OF PEOPLE AND REFUSES TO ACKNOWLEDGE SOMEONE'S DEEPER SELF. THAT MAYBE THEY THEMSELVES DO NOT SEE. I SAY YOU SAVE THIS PERSON AND HAVE THEM MEET SANS. THEN, EVENTUALLY HE'LL COME AROUND.

Papyrus was right. I couldn't just stand idle and not do anything. I gave him the biggest hug and said "Thanks papyrus."

"OF COURSE HUMAN! ANYTHING FOR YOU! AND IF YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO SAVE THEM THEN YOU SHOULD ASK ALPHYS! SHE REAL SMART!"

That's it! Why didn't i think of it before! "Hey papyrus do you think you could give me a ride to alphys house tomorrow. Without sans knowing of course." "HMMMMMM. THAT'LL BE HARD. ITS VERY HARD TO HIDE THINGS FROM SANS. HE SEEMS TO KNOW EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS IN THIS HOUSE. BUT I WILL TRY.. FOR YOU! OH AND I'M MAKING SPAGHETTI TONIGHT!" "It's fine papyrus. I don't want any, I've had a tough day so i'm just gonna sleep." To be honest i wasn't tired but i needed to make a plan for when i go to alphys. And how to avoid sans. I know he'll be there. Somehow.

"OK THAT'S FINE! GOODNIGHT FRISK!" "Night papyrus" As soon as he exited the room i hurried to the phone and dialed alphys number.

 _ ***RIIING RIIING***_

"H-hello?." "Hi alphys its me frisk!" Oh frisk! I-it's been so long! H-how have you been." "I'm fine alphys but i need to ask you something. Do you have a machine that allows someone to access one's soul?"

"... F-frisk i didn't know you were interested in that stuff! Well i do but it's very unstable."

"That's great I'll be there tomorrow!" I think i exclaimed that a little too loud than i wanted but i was happy. Happy i could bring chara home with me. "Bye alphys i have to go see you tomorrow!" "O-oh by-"

I felt bad cutting her off but i really needed sleep for what was gonna happen tomorrow.

I can't wait.

 ***KNOWING A WAY TO SAVE CHARA FILLS YOU WITH *DETERMINATION***

* * *

 **A/N: Hey people i hope you enjoyed this chapter. And next time… heh heh, Lets just say there'll be bad times to a good day everyone! BYE! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone it's me again as usual. I don't really have anything to say but to enjoy! So on to the story! This chapter will focus on bad times. Nuff said.**

* * *

 **(Frisk POV)**

I woke up at around 7:00 am, knowing that sans would never be up this early. I got dressed in a plain red hoodie and jeans and went downstairs. When i got down there papyrus was waiting, already ready.

"GOODMORNING FRISK! WE MUST LEAVE IMMEDIATELY SO SANS DOES NOT FIND OUT! I THINK YOU KNOW WHY!" "Good Morning and yes! The sooner the better!"

I walked outside and into papyrus car. I was extremely anxious so i brought along a rubix cube to calm my nerves. "WHAT IS THAT! IS IT SOME KIND OF PUZZLE!" "Yeah you have to get all the colors on one side if the cube. You wanna try." "ABSOLUTELY! I WOULD LO- OH YEAH I'M DRIVING. LIKE THEY ALWAYS SAY, NO PUZZLES AND DRIVING!" I laughed as papyrus said this. Like always he knew how to make me laugh.

We pulled up to alphys house, which was more Like a mansion, and knocked on the door. After a few minutes a very groggy and tired undyne answered the door. "Hello? OH, FRISK!" Undyne ran over and gave me a huge bear hug. "It's been too long! How ya been! Please come in!" "I'm good how about you." "AMAZING! The government gave us this huge house which has everything! A gym, pool, and even a movie theatre! And it doubles as alphys lab! Plus there's no bills!" "Not to be rude but i need to talk to alphys." "Alphys? She's in the lab. Just go down the hall and it's the third door to your left." "Thanks undyne. Bye papyrus!" "REMEMBER I'LL BE HERE AT 6:00!"

After saying goodbye to papyrus i walked to alphys lab to ask her about the machine. I got to the door which unlike the other doors in the hallway was made of steel instead of wood. I knocked twice and waited for an answer. Behind the door multiple locks unlocking could be heard. But Finally the door opened and alphys was standing there.

"Hi, alphys!" "O-oh frisk i wasn't expecting you so early! Please, come in." I walked in and the room was huge! It was at least 10 feet tall and 15 feet wide. To the left there was a extremely long corridor leading to a door labeled. * **KEEP OUT!*** To the left was another corridor with other doors on the right and left walls. In the very far end of the room was a huge computer and other gadgets i couldn't understand.

"S-sorry if it's a bit messy i haven't had much time to clean it lately. So f-frisk you wanted to learn about my research, so go ahead! A-ask me anything!" Getting straight to the point i said "I want to learn about human souls. And if it's possible to live without one." Alphys seemed a little surprised at the question but continued to answer it. "W-well a human can th-theoretically, live without a soul but only if they have some other way of retrieving d-determination. Like say if a human lost a soul and another human happened to be around. Then they could latch onto that p-person's determination. Kinda m-meshing their determination together. Only they wouldn't have a p-physical body. U-unless the soul was split in two. T-then they would both have a body. Making each human have half a s-soul. B-but the chance of death or is way too high to even test it."

"But you have a machine to do it if you could right." "O-of course. B-but the government won't give permission to test it so i don't know for sure if i'm right."

"Hey do you think i could see the machine. I'm just curious on how it works." "I-im not allowed to show anyone but I'll make an exception f-for you. Its down this corridor. F-follow m-

 _ ***BOOM***_ "ALPHYS HELP THE KITCHEN IS ON FIRE AGAIN! DON'T TOUCH OUR POPTARTS YOU HOT BEAST! NGAAAAAH!" "O-OH NO! I'M COMING UNDYNE! Frisk stay here for a minute i'll be right back." I nodded and waited for her to leave.

As soon as she got out of the room i sprinted down the corridor and approached the door. I opened it and was met with a staircase leading down. It went so deep i couldn't see the bottom. But summoning my determination i started to walk down the stairs. Closing the door behind me.

Thankfully the stairway was lit by multiple light bulbs letting me see where i was going. As i was going down the noises of undyne (literally) fighting the fire were getting more and more drowned out by the increasing depth. After another 12 steps they were completely gone.

About 5 minutes passed and i could Finally see the bottom. There was another door. Made of the same metal that Alphys door had. I opened it to yet another corridor that looked a lot like the judgement hall except instead of gold it was white. I started getting the feeling someone was watching me and 10 steps later i found out who it was. Sans.

"Heya. You've been busy huh? Well I've got a question for ya. Did you really think i wouldn't find out about you coming here.? Trust me kid i'm not dumb. Especially with you guys saying you were comin here VERY loudly upstairs. No one could miss it. Trust me Kid, i REALLY don't want to do this. And im pretty sure you dont either. So please. Turn around." I was astonished. Somehow sans found out and got here before me. And was going to try and stop me. But i won't let him!

"No sans. I won't turn around. Not on chara. I made them a promise that i will keep no matter what. If you want to stop me go ahead and try but i'm warning you sans. I AM DETERMINED!"

"Why kid. What do you see in them that i don't. How could you forgive them for what they did to everyone. Tori, paps, undyne, mettaton, me and every other monster in the underground. THEY COMMITTED GENOCIDE! And if you let them free they'll do it again. And, heh, last time i didn't care. But now that we have a happy life up here, i can't afford not to care anymore. So if you REALLY want to do this…. Then come at me."

As sans said this i entered battle. It's been so long since i got into a fight. And with sans of all people. But this is the only way to convince him to let me save chara. "It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming. On days like this. Kids like chara… SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!"

Right after he said that an attack warning box appeared around me. Reflexes kicking in i jumped and barely dodged a wall of bones. But before i could react another wall of bones were moving fast towards me on my left. I got hit by the bottom row of bones and took one damage. But a poison seemed to affect me and instead of taking one damage i took 4 damage. Thankfully i had invincibility frames. After the barrage two goat skulls appeared and shot a beam at me. My body moved on its own and moved out of the way for those balsters and the next four that came after. "Hmm, always wondered why people never use their strongest attack first?"

Somehow, i managed to to walk away from the attack with 16 health. The attack took me by surprise. I didn't expect such a strong attack strait off the bat. Without thinking i went to act and pressed talk. "Sans stop we don't need to fight! Just let me change chara! I know i can!"

"Heh, thats funny. A second ago you were talking about winning and now your sparring me. What a joke." Sans then fired a barrage of bones at me which i dodged all but one taking 2 damage this time. Leaving me with 14 health.

I then pressed the mercy button and then pressed the spare option. Sans started to talk again. "Frisk that kid, chara, is fooling you. All they want is another genocide and they're using you to escape!" "That's not true sans! Chara would never do that!" "How do you know that. Didn't you only meet once. Really i don't see why you're trying so hard in the first place." I said nothing to that, knowing he was at least half right.

Sans summoned a goat skull firing it at me. Followed by about 10 more. I ran in a semi circle to dodge them and it was working but suddenly one appeared right in front of me. With nowhere to go the attack hit me point blank doing 1 damage but poisoning me for 7 more damage.

I was feeling dizzy. I had only 7 health left and sans seemed like he wasn't even getting started. "Please, buddy stop. I don't want to kill you. And with all the save points gone, no longer needed, you'll die for real. And won't be able to reset."

I rose to my feet and looked at sans strait in the eyes and mustered up the most convincing tone i could do. "Im…. Saving…. Chara."

Sans stared back at me and said. "I already told you kiddo. **That's not happening.** " Expressing my conviction wasn't working so i tried a different approach. I pressed the act button and pressed talk. "Sans why are you fighting me. Don't you remember all the good time we had. The promise you made to toriel." Sans expression faltered and looked almost sad. Even with his permanent smile his eyes showed what he was really feeling.

"I've turned many monsters around. Almost all of them wanting to kill me. Undyne, asgore, asriel. I befriended them all. So how is Chara any different from all them!" As soon as i finished saying that sans left eye started glowing blue with rage. "How their different? Did you really just ask that question? THEY KILLED MY BROTHER! I WON'T EVER FORGIVE THEM. EVER! Kiddo i don't want to lose pap again. I don't want another genocide. I-i want to just have a peaceful life." Sans was now on his knees crying. He looked up tears in his eyes. Waiting for my response. "Sans your brother won't get hurt anymore. I will change them. Because inside of them i can see a good person! And Will save that person!"

"I'll save them, there a good person… you keep saying the same things over and over expecting me to listen. WELL I'M NOT HEARING YOU!" As he said that he released a shockwave of magic that shook the ground and sent me flying against the wall.

I'LL PROTECT PAP EVEN IF I HAVE TO KILL YOU FRISK!" His expression wore nothing but the truth. He was going to kill me. I… i Was scared. For the first time in a long time i was truly terrified. I called out for help.

 ***BUT NOBODY CAME***

"This is goodbye frisk. It was nice while it lasted." Sans summoned three bones and fired them at me. But all of a sudden a spear flew into the bones, deflecting them and sending them flying. I looked to where the spear came from and it was undyne.

"SAAAAAAAANS! YOU IDIOT!" Undyne ran at sans and knocked him to the ground and pinned him there with three spears aimed right at him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING ATTACKING FRISK LIKE THAT! YOU WERE ABOUT TO KILL THEM!"

I felt myself exit battle.

 ***YOU WON! YOU EARNED 0 EXP AND 0 GOLD***

I sighed in relief but then realized what undyne was about to do. I ran over to her and put myself in front of them. Arms spread in a defending position. "Undyne don't it's fine! He's just confused!" "Frisk the magic i felt from him was filled with malice. He was actually going to kill you. I won't let him live!" "He was fighting because he thought papyrus was going to die! I'm trying to save someone and they did some bad things but their good on the inside. Sans was just scared that papyrus was going to die."

"Fine. But he's staying with me." Undyne picked up sans, now unconscious, and put him on her shoulder. From the staircase i could hear Alphys running down the stairs. "huff, undyne, puff, don't kill, huff, him. Oh frisk, undyne, sans. Are you guys all right?"

"Yeah, just some scratches. But that's fine." i took out some face steak and ate it, refilling me health up to maximum. "F-frisk i told you to wait for me in the l-lab." "I know alphys but i knew you wouldn't agree to what i was planning so i snuck down here myself." "Punk you should know that we would do it no matter what it was. So what was it."

"Okay. This is complicated so be sure to listen the first time. There's a person named Chara in my soul. As you said Alphys, their determination mixed with mine and are living in my soul. In another timeline they did some very bad things and sans doesn't trust them at all because of it. But i met them and i'm convinced i can save them. And i was gonna use your machine to do it. That's why i came here. To save them."

"F-frisk i don't know if i can use the machine. Its u-unstable and you could die." "Alphys, the kids made up their mind. No matter what you say they'll do it anyway. So the best thing we could do is help. Right?"

"Y-yeah! Your right! Its d-decided frisk. We'll h-help you!" Tears started to well up in my eyes. Tears of joy. "Thank you. Thank you guys so much!"

 **YOUR FRIENDS CARING HEARTS FILL YOU WITH *DETERMINATION***

* * *

 **HOLY CRAP THAT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE! I rewrote it like 3 times. Definitely my longest one yet. I hope you enjoyed the fight scene. I never did one before but i hope you enjoyed. I'll be starting the next chapter shortly so stay tuned! Have a good day! Bye ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone i'm back with another story! The last one took me a long time to write so this one might not be as long but i hope you enjoy all the same. This chapter will be all about saving chara.**

* * *

 **(Frisk POV)**

With sans still unconscious, me, Alphys,and undyne walk down the corridor and approach an elevator.

"T-this elevator will lead us to the soul explorer machine!" "Did you just make that name?" "W-what! N-n-no of c-course not!"

I shrugged knowing she was lying and said "alrighty then."

We rode the elevator for about 1 minute before stopping. The doors slid open to reveal a dark room.

"Now where is that light switch-oh there it is!" Alphys flicked the light switch and the room suddenly filled the room. Stinging my eyes for a couple seconds. I looked around the lab and saw the soul explorer machine, as Alphys calls it. It looked like the DT extractor machine in the true lab underground. Except there was a tiny circular chamber to the right of the machine, which was connected to the machine by a jumble of wires and cords.

"Wow Alphys, never knew you had this here. It looks like some kind of weapon!" "It's not a weapon! It's a machine for exploring the depths of humans and monsters soul. Not only that but can extract DT and also transport it. I call it the DT extractor 2.0!" "I thought it was the soul explorer machine." "I-i just changed it! So F-frisk, are you ready for this. If not let me know. W-we can wait." No Alphys i'm ready. More than I'll ever be in fact. So hook me up doc! i'm ready to go soul exploring!"

Alphys nodded and led me to the circular chamber. Inside was a small bed with wires hanging above it. "I'm g-gonna have to ask you to lay on the bed and show me your soul." I layed on the bed and took out my soul. It was floating above where my heart was. Alphys fiddled with some buttons on a control panel and the wires started to come closer to me. Some of them wrapped around my soul and other around other parts if my body.

"Ok this is the hard part. I'll need to b-break your soul." "WHAT! But i'll die!" "N-no you won't. The wires around your soul with i-inject DT into you making you have a body when you go to the r-reset screen. T-there you should be able to move around and if C-charas in there you can talk and bring them back when you reset. The wires act as a mini save point in a way. They allow you to come back when you die. But only once. And to split your soul with them you'll have to break your soul into two pieces. Then move one piece over to chara. Now this can be very painful. But i know you can do it frisk."

"Ok Alphys i trust you." Alphys smiled and nodded and headed out of the chamber. She approached a big control panel and pressed a button. I felt the wires squeezing my soul and body. I was losing health. And then my soul shattered. But i remained. I was at the game over screen but instead of not being able to move. I could.

I looked around and couldn't see anything. It was pure black. But suddenly i heard distant soft sobbing coming from behind me. I turned around and walked towards the sound.

 **(Charas POV)**

What am i thinking. They would never save me from here. I did horrible things to them and their friends. I cannot be forgiven. And, heh, i said i would come back with them. What a joke. I can't anyway. I won't even see them again.

 ***BA DUMP***

"W-what the heck?" What was that… feeling? It hurt. Somehow i, the demon, felt pain. But why? I didn't get hit or anything. So why? Was it because of frisk. No it couldn't be. Why would i get hurt because i couldn't see them.

 ***BA DUMP***

There it is again. So it was because of them. But why for frisk. I can't see any of my family and that never bothered me. So why this.

I kept pondering about it and came to a conclusion. "My chance at being out of here is gone. That has to be it. Frisk was my only hope to getting out and their never coming back again. That's why it hurts. It must be. Right?" And for seemingly no reason i sat down, curled up in a ball, and cried. For the first time in ages I, the demon. Cried.

About 10 minutes later i heard footsteps coming closer. Surprised, i turned around and saw… Frisk. I was absolutely speechless. Here i thought they would never come back and here they were. Right in front of me.

"Hey Chara." Still surprised i kept staring at them. Frisk blushed and looked away. Deciding to break my silence i said "Y-y-you actually came. I-i thought you would never come back. I-i-" Frisk walked towards me and gave me a hug. This surprised me. I haven't had physical contact in ages. It was nice. I hugged them back. Without breaking the hug frisk said "It's okay Chara. I'm here now. I came to save you. Like i said i would." "But how?" Frisk broke the hug, to Charas dismay, and said "Just follow me and you'll see."

Without even thinking I grabbed frisk hand and held it. It made Frisk blush so i let go and apologised. "Im s-sorry i wasn't even thinking" Frisk said nothing and just grabbed their hand just like they did seconds ago. "It's okay! If it would make you happy i would gladly do it."

 ***BA DUMP***

I felt that feeling again. But it was different. Instead of it hurting it felt good. It was warm and had a very welcoming feeling. My eyes started to water and i said "Frisk, thank you so so much." Frisk smiled and nodded.

 **(Frisk POV)**

We were now walking back to the game over screen when i thought back to when chara grabbed my hand. I got a sudden rush of happiness and blushed. It was a little embarrassing but when they let go i felt sad. So i grabbed it again. I don't know what this feeling is. It's a good feeling though. It made my soul feel warm and happy. I'd have to ask to toriel about this later. All of a sudden i remembered what i had to do. We stopped and I took out my soul. "Frisk what are you doing?" I looked at chara with a serious expression on my face. "You already know this but you don't have a physical body out of this place. The only way to change that is if i give you half of my soul. Then you could come back to the real world." "Frisk you don't have to do that! That's way to dangerous and if you fail then your body will be destroyed! You'll be stuck here forever!" Without a second thought i said "It's a win win situation then. If it fail then I'll be here with you for all eternity. And if it succeeds we'll be together on the surface." Chara blushed as i said that. Then i snapped back to reality, realising what i said. I felt my face go hot and covered it with my hands. "I-im sorry chara. I-i didn't mean to embarrass you. But whatever the case i'm doing this. No matter what. I don't know how I'll do it but i feel like it'll come naturally. So please. Trust me on this one ok?" Chara looked at me with a smile and said "Ok Frisk, i trust you!"

When she smiled i felt my heart beat faster and faster. Why was i feeling like this? Anyway i stared at my soul and reached out to it. I grabbed it and focused my determination into splitting it. I felt it start to break, like when i was about to die. Then it split into two pieces like when i die. But instead of shattering they stayed like that. I focused on the left piece and tried to move it towards chara. It moved only slightly and a sudden burst of pain caused me to flinch. The piece started to crack. But with sheer determination i fixed the crack and continued to move it towards Chara. "Frisk! Are you alright! Please be more careful!" I was to focused on moving the piece i didn't respond. The soul was only inches away. Chara started to move towards it and the soul piece suddenly became easier to move. As if the soul was being drew towards them. "A-almost done." The piece Finally made it to Chara and it started to go inside their chest, where the soul is usually kept. Chara started to moan in pain as a red hue appeared around them. "F-frisk." Chara passed out and was falling. Despite the pain i was in i caught them and picked them up bridal style and carried them the rest of the way to the game over screen.

I got to the game over screen and laid Chara on the ground while i pressed the reset button. I picked up chara and put their arm on my shoulder to support them. After 10 seconds my vision started to blur and the things around me started to become almost non existent. Then all of a sudden my vision came back and i was in the bed in that chamber. Wires still hooked up to me. The only difference being that chara was laying next to me, holding onto me like their life depended on it. I was filled with a emotion that i can only describe as extreme happiness and fulfillment mixed with relief. "I did it. I saved Chara."

 ***EVEN WITH ONLY HALF A SOUL THE SIGHT OF CHARA FILLS YOU WITH *DETERMINATION* AND SOMETHING ELSE YOU CAN'T DESCRIBE!**

* * *

 **HELLO EVERYONE! I really hoped you enjoyed this one because i sure had a good time writing it. Next chapter is gonna be good so look forward to that! I can't wait! Anyway, hope you have a nice day! Bye! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everybody! It's been a wild ride saving Chara but Frisk Finally did it! So now Charisk begins! The chapter will Basically be about chara getting situated on the surface. So enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Frisk POV)**

Still a little groggy and tired i looked around. Alphys and undyne were sleeping against the wall by the control panel. How long was i out? Then i remembered sans. I couldn't find them. At least in my point of view. I tried to get up but Charas grip only grew tighter when i tried to move. So i decided to stay there for a couple more minutes.

5 minutes pass and i tried to get out of bed again but Chara still kept that iron grip of hers. Then i heard them mumble something. "D… Don't leave." That made my face feel hot. Thankfully everyone was asleep.

Tired of waiting for Chara to get up i poked her forehead to try and get them up. They grumbled but still didn't wake up. So i lightly smacked her face in a playful manner. She then opened her eyes slightly. Suddenly their eyes widened. "Frisk i-im actually free!" Chara hugged me and i hugged back. "Yeah, i promised didn't i?"

Charas celebrating woke Alphys and she hurried to the chamber! "F-frisk! Are you alrigh-" Alphys stopped and looked at chara with a startled look on her face. "Greetings, I am Chara." "B-but y-y-you d-d-died! A long t-time ago as well! I didn't k-know that you were the same chara from before. How did you even get into frisk soul? I'll ask later. W-well frisk i'll get you unhooked." Chara got out of the bed while Alphys took the wires off of me. And i was finally able to move again.

"So where exactly are we?" Chara asked. "We are in my secret lab on the surface. Frisk you can take Chara upstairs. I have some things i have to do before i go back up." I nodded and told Chara to follow me upstairs. "So frisk i just realised i know barely anything about you. Can you tell me some stuff?" I looked at Chara, playfully. "Like what?" "Hmmm?" Chara looked puzzled for a couple seconds before shouting. "I got it! Let's start simple and ask easy questions. How old are you?" "I'm 13 years old and turning 14 next autumn. How about you?" Chara started to look like they didn't know how to answer the question. But they eventually spoke up. "Well i haven't been counting but if i wasn't trapped in your soul or dead i think i would be around 13 too. But if we're counting when i was dead I'd be around 40 years old." "WHAT!? 40! Whoa i didn't know you were THAT old." I said sarcastically. "Oh shut up!" She playfully punched me when she said this. The lights gave me a good look at her, i couldn't really get a good look because of the darkness of the void. Her hair was a sweet chestnut color that smelled a tad bit like butter-cups. The skin was white with a slight blush on their cheeks. Their eyes were a shade of light red. Whenever i looked at them it felt as though i was in a trance. "Uh frisk?" I realized that i was staring at Chara that whole time. "O-oh sorry." I thought of another question to ask Chara to break the awkward silence. "Ok Chara, whats your favourite color?" She looked up and smiled. "Green. But thats kinda obvious isn't it?" I looked at her clothes and most of it was green. "Well mines purple." She chuckled. "That was kinda obvious too." we both chuckled as we made our way up the stairs. We kept asking questions of a similar calibre until we eventually we got back to Alphys lab back up on the surface.

I stretched, finally out of the basement."Finally. I thought we would never make it." I looked at the digital clock and it read 5:12 Papyrus was gonna be here soon. Having almost an hour before we had to leave i took Chara to the living room where we sat down. "Hey Chara do you want to watch a movie?" "A movie? Sure." I walked over to the movie shelf and I grabbed the movie The Thing (one of my favourites) off of the shelf and popped it into the dvd player. I grabbed the remote and started the movie.

"That's the t.v.! Its so… i dont know. Thin!" I laughed at Charas ignorance seeing that they have never seen a hd t.v. before. "Yeah its called a hd t.v. Or high definition, so it looks really good and clear!" "Wow. I never thought we would advance this far. This is amazing." "Hey do you want anything to eat?" "YEAH I'M STARVING! Is there chocolate?" I chuckled "Hold on let me check."

I walked into the kitchen to look if Alphys and undyne had any chocolate,which they most likely do knowing them. I looked in the snack cupboard and found a box of twix. "Perfect!" "So frisk how long do you think it will take for them to betray you?" I turned around to see who it was. There was No one there so i turned back around. "Over here frisk! Outside the window you idiot!"

I ran to the window and looked down to find an all too familiar flower. Flowey the flower. I stared at them and all they did was stare back with a sadistic grin on their face.

"I dont know how you did it but you brought her back. You do know she wont change, right. That she'll eventually kill right." I looked at flowey, obviously very irritated, and began to speak. "Your wrong flowey. They've changed. I can already see it." Flowey just laughed. "Is that what you think! People like that can't just change. Someday their LV will catch up to them. And when it does… _**be ready for a bloodbath."**_

Flowey laughed maniacally and disappeared into the ground. The words got to me but i did my best to ignore them. I remembered what i was here for and continued what i was doing. I climbed on the shelf and grabbed the twix box and took out 5 bars. I came back into the living room to see Chara fully immersed in the movie. I chuckled and sat down next to them. "Here Chara. Its twix, trust me it's delicious." She took the bar and looked at it. "Oh thank you frisk." Chara unwrapped the twix and stared at it with hungry eyes. Then all of a sudden she ate the whole bar in 2 seconds flat. "MMMMMMM thats delicious! Is there anymore?" "Yeah i got five. Here ya go." We continued to eat the chocolate and watch the movie. Both of us jumping at the scary parts. One particular scene scared chara so much they jumped onto me and clutched me. I was too shocked to do anything so i did nothing at all.

Suddenly i hear Alphys door open and close. Alphys came into the living room and saw us on the couch and blushed majorly. OH! S-sorry i didn't mean to i-intrude. I'll just go back in the lab." Me and Chara were red as tomatoes. I pushed Chara off me and stood up. "I-its not what you think!" We both said. At exactly 6:00 i heard a car pull into the driveway. I already knew who it was and i got up from the couch. "That's our ride. C'mon, you're coming back to my house." I grabbed her hand and led them out the door. We walked to papyrus car and we got in the back seat.

"GOOD EVENING FRISK! I HO-" Papyrus stopped talking once they saw Chara. "FRISK DID YOU… CLONE YOURSELF?" Both me and Chara laughed at this and we explained to papyrus what happened and who Chara was. Leaving the part about me and sans fighting out of course. "SO YOU ARE THE PERSON FRISK WAS TALKING ABOUT! WELL NO FEAR! IF YOU ARE A FRIEND OF FRISK THEN YOU ARE MY FRIEND TOO!"

 **(Chara POV)**

Papyrus was cool. He reminded me a little of azzy and how cheerful he was. Papyrus gave me an instant sense of comfort which put me at ease. We started to drive and me and papyrus were making small talk about ourself. I learned that he knew how to cook. He actually said he would teach me sometime. I looked over at frisk who was smiling at me. That smile. Something about it made me happy. I never actually looked at frisk fully until now. His skin had a olive tint that almost looked yellow, which matched their hair, which was dark brown, perfectly. His eyes were a amazing tint of blue that reminded me of the ocean. About 3 minutes of small talk later we pulled up to a house. It was a medium size house with two stories. It wasn't by any other houses thankfully because i did not want to interact with any other human.

We all got out of the car and we stood in front of the house. "WELCOME CHARA! THIS IS OUR HOME! YOU'LL BE SO HAPPY HERE I JUST KNOW IT!" Frisk poked me on my shoulder and smiled. "C'mon Chara let's go." I nodded and followed. When we got inside i smelled food cooking in the kitchen. It smelled absolutely tantalizing. "This is my house Chara. Here I'll show you around." Frisk took me to a living room that had a big couch with and t.v. and a small table. I noticed that they had no decor except a rock on a plate, which was on top of the table. Next they took me upstairs and showed me the bathroom which was at the end of the hall. The shelves were stocked with a strange brand called MTT. There was even MTT brand toilet paper. Then they took me to their room. The room was nothing special. The paint was a dark blue with the floor being carpet. A dresser aligned the far back wall and a bed was to the left of the door. A tv was hooked up next to the dresser on a entertainment center.

"Hey Chara do you like video games?" I was a little surprised at the question. Frisk didn't seem like the type to play video games. "You mean you have a nintendo." Frisk chuckled as he opened his bottom drawer. "I have way more than that. I have a ps4, wii u, Xbox one, and lots more. But you can pick." I thought about it and without literally no knowledge of these consoles i picked the ps4. "Ok so what game do you want to play?" I looked at his games and they weren't in cartridges but disc. I ended up picking a game called Call of duty black ops 3. I picked it only because of the guns, zombies, and violence. Frisk put the disc in and we started.

"HOLY CRAP THE GRAPHICS ARE SO REAL! How did they did they even do this!" Me and frisk played for a couple hours until i had to go to the bathroom. I got up and walked towards the bathroom. I did my business but when i came out i was faced with papyrus's brother. Sans.

"So. I guess frisk plan worked out after all. You know me don't you. Chara. Besides I'm the one that gave you all those bad times." I looked down at my feet. Too ashamed to look him in the eyes. But despite of that i knew what i had to do. I looked up and began to speak. "Sans. I-im sorry for what i did! I'm a horrible person but i promise that I'll change!" Sans looked at me with a almost surprised look on his face. "let me be honest with you kid. When you fought me at the judgement hall you were different then how you are now. Maybe it's because of the LV you had. But Kid, the only reason you're not dead right now is because frisk won against me. Our battle of ideals came to a close and they were the victor. But if you hurt anyone at all. Accident or not i'll kill you without hesitation. Thats a promise. But kid, if frisk thinks you can change then who am i to say otherwise. Welp you can sleep on the couch until we get you a bed. Oh, and dinner's done. I made calzone."

I smiled. I was on the right track for redemption. I hurried to frisk room to tell them that dinners ready.

"Frisk, dinners ready. C'mon" "Ok be right there!" We got downstairs and sat next to each other at the table. Across from sans and papyrus. I looked at the calzone wondering what it was. "whats up kid. Never seen a calzone before? Well just eat it. it's good." I picked it up and bit into it. I expected a bland taste but instead it exploded with flavour. The inside was full of cheese, sauce and pepperonis.

After dinner it was around 10 and i was feeling a bit tired. "Hey i think i'm gonna go to sleep. It's been a long day." Frisk looked up at me smiling with tired eyes. "Yeah me to. Goodnight sans, papyrus. You to Chara." I smiled and thanked frisk. Wishing them a goodnight and went to the coach. There were already pillows and blankets there so i just snuggled up on the couch and tried to fall asleep.

 **(Frisk POV)**

I went to bed feeling full from sans calzone. I got in my bed and reflected about all that happened that day. I fought sans and actually won, i died and split my soul into two. And i saved chara. Today was an amazing day. But what did flowey mean? That her LV would catch up to them? Thats impossible.

 **(1 hour later)**

 ***SIGH*** "I can't sleep!" I couldn't sleep because of all the thoughts floating through my mind. Especially the ones about Chara. For some reason i just couldn't get them out of my mind. I feel like a creep but i can't help it. I wonder if they're still up. I got up and opened my door. I could faintly hear the t.v. in the livingroom. I tiptoed to the stairs and looked down into the living room. Chara was sitting on the couch watching dragon ball z kai on adult swim. They seemed really interested in it.

I quietly stepped down the stairs and tapped Chara on the shoulder. They flinched and quickly turned around. "Oh it's only you frisk." I walked over to the couch and slept on the opposite side of Chara "Yeah i couldn't sleep. So i thought i would come down here." Chara looked over to me."Me to There's just so many thoughts in my head." We both sat quietly watching dragon ball z. I actually got pretty into it to. "Hey frisk is it always so cold on here? Its like 50 degrees in here." I hadn't noticed but now that I thought about it, it was pretty cold. "Yeah it's usually cold at night. The heaters been having some problems. We need to get it fixed but sans is to lazy to call anyone to fix it."

Finding the courage inside myself i spoke up. Hey, Chara?" "Hmm?" "Do you think i could sleep in here with you?" Saying it out loud made my face feel hot. "Not next to you or anything like that! Just in the living room! I-i think it would help us both get some sleep." My face was probably red but i didn't think to much about it. "Uh yeah. That would be nice." I sighed in relief that she said yes. Finally feeling tired i covered up in blankets and went to sleep on the couch.

 **(Chara POV)**

After i said that frisk could sleep in here, which was so cute he was blushing like a tomato, he fell asleep like a rock. Being slightly tired as well i turned the t.v. off and drifted into a deep sleep.

 ***Whispers*, Murderer,*whispers* demon,*whispers*, cannot be forgiven.**

I was in a black void. Like the one i was stuck in but there were whispers all around me. I could barely make out what they were saying. "N-no i'm not like that anymore i changed!"

 ***Can't change, your pretending, you'll always be a demon.**

The whispers were getting increasingly louder. "N-no! I'm not a demon! I'm not a demon!" Tears started to come to my eyes.

"Chara how could you." I looked up to see frisk with a stab wound in there chest. When i looked at my hand i had the knife in my hand. Bloody. "F-frisk….? NO! NO NO NO NO I DIDN'T-" "I was wrong about you. You really are a _**DEMON."**_ I was then suddenly struck with grief, sadness, anger and every other negative emotion there was. "NO FRISK PLEASE! I'M SORRY!" Then frisk died in my arms. And everything turned to black.

I was awoken by frisk hugging me "Chara it's fine, you're not a demon i changed you. Don't talk about yourself like that." "F-frisk?" Frisk released the hug and looked me in the eye. "Yeah its me Chara i'm here so calm down."

I was confused. I had just woken up. "Frisk, i'm fine. W-what happened? Did i hurt you?"

"What? No, of course not. Do you not remember?" I was relieved that i hadn't hurt them because if i did. I don't think i could've forgave myself. But i really didn't remember what i did. "No i just woke up." "Well you were saying awful things about yourself. Things that i don't even want to repeat. You were crying and it felt as though you were inconsolable." I frowned and felt bad for them "Frisk i'm sorry you had to go through that. But im fine It was just a nightmare." I could see the worry on Frisk face. I was about to say i was fine when frisk said "Do you want to cuddle with me?" The question surprised me but that actually sounded pretty good right now. I could tell that my silence was making frisk nervous so i responded. "Yeah. That sounds good right now." The smile that frisk had on his face was absolutely amazing. I didn't know something so simple could make someone so happy. I moved towards frisk and placed my head on their chest. They were so warm. They pulled the blankets over us. I moved closer to them putting my arms around their back while they put their arms around me. It felt as though the nightmare i just had never even happened. That no matter what happened that frisk would be my bit of light to guide me through the darkness. "Thank you frisk. Goodnight." "Goodnight chara".

 ***CUDDLING WITH FRISK, FOR THE FIRST TIME FILLS YOU WITH *DETERMINATION* AND SOMETHING ELSE YOU CAN'T DESCRIBE***

* * *

 **Hello people! I hope you liked the fluff. I'm not good at it but I'll try to become better. But anyway stay tuned for the next chapter. Have a good day! ;)**

Hi


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys there's gonna be some major plot points in this story so don't skip it! But anyway Charisk time so to the story!**

* * *

 **(Chara POV)**

"Chara." Frisk whispered in my ear. "Fr-frisk what are you-" "Shhh don't talk i want this to be special." Frisk pinned me up against the wall with their arm and was leaning into me slowly. "Oh frisk kiss me!"

Then i woke up.

"Huh? Aww dangit and it was just getting good to. Wait. What am i a creep!" I looked over to where frisk should have been but they weren't there. Confused i looked around and couldn't find them. The time was 11:23 am. "Early." I groaned. I then noticed a note posted on the table. I picked it up and read it.

 **Dear chara. I had to go to school and didn't want to wake you so i thought i would leave this note for you. You'll be home alone until about 1 when sans and papyrus get off work. There's food in the kitchen if you're hungry. Have a nice day!**

 **Frisk :D**

I sighed. Knowing i would be bored all day. I walked into the kitchen and looked for something to eat. I settled with cocoa puffs and after the first bowl i got a little carried away and ate the whole box.

After that i was bored again and decided to go and walk around. I put on a hoodie and went outside into the spring weather. It felt amazing as i haven't felt it in so long. I started walking down a small dirt road that led me to a small suburban area.I followed the dirt road until it crossed with the sidewalk and I started to walked down the sidewalk. After a bit of walking i found a school. "I wonder if this is frisks school." I walked towards the school and saw a outside lunch area in the back. It wasn't fenced in or anything so i walked and sat at one of the tables.

I heard a bell ring and kids poured out of a set of doors. They started filling the tables before i could even react. I was looking for frisk but couldn't find them. As i was looking 3 kids walked up to me.

"Hey kid that's our table so move your ass before i make you" Surprised i looked at the kids. The one who just talked was tall and was pretty big, obviously the ring leader in this little coup. The kid to the left of them was a smaller boy that was skinny and scrawny. All bark and no bite no doubt. The final kid was a girl almost as big as the leader. She had dyed her hair blue and black and had a cigarette in her mouth. Her whole being basically screamed mean girl.

"I told you to move kid!" The leader grabbed my arm and shoved me to the ground with one push. I could feel anger bubbling inside me but i tried to keep my cool. "Apologize you jerk!" I screamed at him and he turned around and looked at me. Everyone was quiet at this point. The girl made a face that pissed me off and said "Apologize? Yeah right kid, go away before you get hurt." That line pushed me over the edge and i lunged at them. I grabbed the girl and slammed her to the ground and got on top of her. I raised my fist but before i could strike, the leader grabbed me from behind. He picked me up and threw me to the ground and the scrawny kid kicked me in the gut. "That's why you don't mess with us bit-" "Children what is wrong with you! How many times must i tell you not to fight! In my office! Now all of you!"

That voice. Was it… mom? I hurriedly put on my hood to hide my face and tried to run but magic stopped me from moving. "Do not try to run my child. Get in the office." Having no other choice i followed the other kids to the office. We got in and sat down in the chairs in front of the desk. It seemed like a principal's desk. When the principal sat down i got my answer to who it was. It was mom.

I still hid my face from her. Not wanting to face her after all these years. "My child you know the rules, no hoods on in school. Take it off." Damn she noticed! I slowly lowered my hood but kept my face down. I heard her gasp and i knew she noticed. "Bobby, Richard, Andreia get out. I need to have a word with this child." They hurried out the room closing the door behind them. Knowing it was too late to pretend she didn't see me i lifted my head.

"Greetings, mother." Mom had the eyes of pure disbelief and surprise. "C-chara? Is that really you?" I responded in a meek and shy voice. "Yes. Its me." "B-but you died a long time ago! How are you alive. I buried you myself!"

I explained in the simplest way i could about what happened. She was still surprised but looked a little less confused. "Chara for all these years i thought you were dead. But you were alive in frisk! No wonder i felt like i met them before. Chara I've missed you so much! Come here!" Mom opened her arms for a hug and i walked over and gave her one. To be honest I've missed her a lot too. "Hey is dad here to?" Chara my child i am sorry but.. Me and your father have separated. But i of course will take you to him if you want me to." "Oh. Well it's fine. He'll find out eventually."

I was confused at mom. She hadn't mentioned about how i killed myself all those years ago for selfish reasons. "Mom? Are you mad at me?" I asked reluctantly. "Mad? How could i be mad! My child is back from the dead!" "Because all those years ago. How i killed myself for such selfish reasons." She walked over and put her hands on my shoulders. "Chara i do not care about that. Yes i wish you hadn't done that but i am anything but mad at you. I love you my child." I hugged her as hard as i could. "I love you to mom."

Mom had to get back to work and she said she would excuse me for the fight. I said goodbye and left the school. When i got back to the house sans was on the couch taking a nap. I looked at the clock and it was 1:23. Papyrus was sitting in the chair reading a book. He noticed me when i walked in and looked up from his book.

"HELLO CHARA! HOW WAS YOUR WALK!" "It was alright. I walked up to frisk school but nothing happened." I lied. OH THAT'S MUCH EASIER THEN! WE CAN GET YOU STARTED ON SCHOOL RIGHT AWAY!" My face turned from a bored one to a surprised and disgusted one. "Your joking right. I don't even have stuff!" "I JUST BOUGHT STUFF TODAY ON THE WAY HOME FROM WORK! I GOT YOU A BACKPACK, NOTEBOOKS, PENCILS, AND SANS GOT YOU A… BOOK OF PUNNY JOKES." I was absolutely glum. I thought i was done with school. Guess not. I walked into the kitchen getting a glass of cold water and asked papyrus "So when will i be starting?" "TOMORROW!" I spit out the water i was drinking in surprise."Wh-what!? Tomorrow! Oh my gosh." My body felt like it was hit by a truck. "HERE I HAVE EVERYTHING YOU'LL NEED FOR YOUR FIRST DAY! A MAP OF THE SCHOOL, YOUR SCHEDULE AND EVEN PREPARED A LUNCH FOR YOU TOMORROW! IT'S IN THE FRIDGE RIGHT NOW!" I looked at my schedule. My first hour was science. Second english, third gym (my favourite), fourth math, fifth history and Finally band for sixth hour. I hope i have classes with frisk. "Hey papyrus when does frisk get home from school?" "THEY GET OUT OF SCHOOL AT AROUND 2:10 BUT DON'T GET HOME UNTIL 2:30! WHY?" Well i was thinking i could go and walk them home." "OH HOW SWEET OF YOU CHARA! GO RIGHT ON AHEAD I'LL BE HERE!"

I walked up to frisk room and played on the ps4 this time playing a game called overwatch. I swear i hate that roadhog character. 30 minutes passed and it was 1:53. I got up and put one of frisk sweaters on and started out the door. I got to the school relatively quick and had 5 minutes to spare. The doors opened and kids started to pour out. I waited at the front gates for frisk so i wouldn't get lost in the crowd or miss them by accident.

Another 5 minutes pass and i started to get worried. Almost everyone was out but i haven't seen frisk. I got a gut feeling that something happened so i walked up to the school. The three bullies from earlier came from behind the school. They glanced at me but didn't do anything else. I kept walking and frisk came out the same way the bullies did. They didn't seem to spot me so i called out to them. "Hey frisk!" They looked up and once they saw me they smiled. "Chara! How did you know where my school was?" "I…. Took a walk. And i decided i would walk you home." He d sweetly. "Well thank you Chara that's very kind of you." I blushed when they said that so i looked away. "Wait. Is that one of my sweaters?" I blushed even harder. Whenever they say anything i got this feeling in my soul. It was a warmth that felt comforting. I should ask mom about this. "Thats right! Mom's the principle at this school! I need to go ask her something!" I started running in the school towards the office. "Ch-chara! Wait for me me!"

We both got to the office relatively quick. I seen mom through the glass window that led to her office. "Hey frisk. I'll need you to stay outside for a little bit okay? I need to ask mom something." He looked a little disappointed but complied. "Oh. Ok then. I'll be out here."

I walked in the office and mom looked up from whatever she was doing. "Oh Chara my child. I did not expect you until tomorrow." "Well i have something to ask you. It's about frisk." "Oh?" "It's weird. Whenever i'm around them i feel amazing. My soul starts to feel all warm. What is this feeling?" Toriel gasped in surprise. Was it bad? "Wow. At this age they already feel…. Chara. What you are feeling is called love!" "L-love!?" I.. Love frisk. But why? We barely know each other. Do they love me too? "But mom? I love you and i don't feel like that. So why frisk?" " ***SIGH*** It's hard to explain. But the love you feel for me and the love you feel for frisk are different. The love you are feeling is love… How can i explain it? You want them to be your boyfriend is the simplest way to describe it." I felt my face get extremely hot. The thought of me and frisk being in a relationship, it was almost too much. "So i love them. But do they… Love me to? How do you know is what i'm asking?" She and chuckled "Love my Child can not be seen through any means except one." "What is it?" I don't care what it was. If i could know then I'd have nothing to worry about. "That is to ask them yourself." Her answer disappointed me to the highest degree. "W-what? Isn't their an easier way! What if they don't love me! What if they reject my feelings! What if they hate me!" Mom's face was one of surprise once i said that. "My child! No! Frisk could never hate you! I think they couldn't hate even if they wanted to. And if they hate you then I'll have to give them a stern talking to." "Thanks mom. I'll see you tomorrow." "Ok my child. See you tomorrow"

Sorta disappointed i nodded and started to head out. When i got out i looked for frisk but they weren't there. "Frisk?" I walked out of the main office and still no sign of them. "Frisk!?" I was starting to get really worried now. I power walked out the front doors to see if they went outside. There was nobody.

Out of the blue i heard someone scream "So you like monsters huh! You monster lover!" The voice sounded like it came from behind the school so i walked to where it came from. I could see two boys, obviously not from this school towering over someone. I adjusted my position so that i could see the kid. It was frisk.

"Honestly those monsters should of stayed underground and died! And you were the reason they got out in the first place weren't you?" Frisk just looked down and nodded. "Well then I'll just have to teach you a lesson then!" The teen pulled out a pocket knife and stabbed frisk in the side.

Before my body was frozen but that sent me into overdrive. I've never been so angry before.

"GET OFF FRISK YOU BASTARDS!" The teens turned around but i was already upon them. I gave the one that stabbed frisk a good uppercut and stole the knife out of their hands. The other one didn't have a chance. I stabbed him with the knife in the same place they stabbed frisk. Forgetting about them i turned my attention to frisk who was clutching their side. I took my sweater off and put it on their stab wound, stopping the bleeding. Frisk looked up at me and then at the teens. They looked at the one i stabbed and took off their sweater and gave it to me. They were pointing towards the one i stabbed. "Frisk are you serious! They stabbed you and your still showing mercy! This isn't a monster attack that attacks your soul! It attacks your body leaving scars!" But even still they pointed at them. "Fine." I took frisk sweater and put it on his stab wound stopping the bleeding. I looked in his pocket and found a phone. I dialed the police. "There's been a stabbing. Please try to hurry." That's all i said and hung up. I went over to frisk and sat next to them against the wall. I sat close to them pulling them into a close hug. "Frisk i'm so sorry. I should've never even come here. If i didn't then this would of never happened." Frisk looked at me with concerned eyes. They were worried about me. Not themselves. They were so nice. "It's fine Chara you never knew that this would happen. I don't blame you one bit for this." The police pulled up to the school and got out the car. "Over here!" The officers came running. They were tall men that had a very intimidating feel to them. I talked to them and explained the situation. The police men took a look at frisk and said that they were gonna be fine. Some days at home would help though. After all of that, they dropped us off at home "Thank you officer." I said "Of course. Those kids will get what's comin to them."

As he pulled away i helped frisk in the house and when we got in everyone was there. Mom, sans, papyrus, alphys, and undyne. "My children are you two okay! The police told us everything." Frisk smiled lightly when he responded. "Yeah toriel i'm okay. Just need some rest is all." Undyne stormed over to us, yelling. "I swear i'm gonna find those kids and kill them!" "I would of if frisk didn't stop me. That's the only reason that they're still alive right now." "F-Frisk i have this s-soothing cream for you! P-put it on your wound and it'll h-heal faster." "AND I WILL MAKE YOU YOUR FAVOURITE DINNER TODAY! WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE!" Sans walked between everyone and gave frisk some space from everyone. "cmon everyone stop smothering them. Im sure they had enough of that by now anyway. How bout some pizza, extra pepperonis. That sound good kid." Frisk nodded and we went upstairs. I helped frisk get into the room and layed them down on the bed. "Try to get some rest ok? I'll let you sleep. I'll be downstairs if you need me. If you need anything at all just yell. I'll come running." "Actually Chara could you stay in here with me?" It was like they were reading my mind. I wanted to stay in here to but i didn't want to bother them but since he offered i stayed. "Ok. If you want." I turned on the tv and ps4 and sat on the bed next to frisk. I was about to start when i felt frisk arms come from behind me and give me a hug. "Thank you Chara. Really you saved me back there. No one knows what they would of done to me if you didn't show up." I looked over my shoulder at them. "I don't think i even thought. I just ran on instinct the whole time. It's like i saw red and all of a sudden i was right by you." I looked behind my shoulder and frisk fell asleep on me. They were so cute when they slept. Not wanting to wake them i let them stay there.

I was playing for 20 minutes when someone knocks on frisk door. "Hello my children are you awake? The pizza is here." "Ok, hold on mom. Frisk? Wake up pizzas here." Frisk didn't move or anything. They must be in a deep sleep. I gently lifted their head and placed it on their pillow. "I'll just get you a plate."

I walked downstairs, leaving the door slightly open, and it seemed everyone had left besides toriel. "Where is everyone?" "They went out to get frisk some gifts to cheer them up. Wheres frisk?" "They wouldn't wake up so i thought i would make them a plate for when they woke up." Mom stares at me with almost disbelief. "Chara i didn't know you could be so nice. You were never like this with asriel." The name hit me like a brick and stopped me in my tracks. Asriel was my brother a long time ago. I already knew what happened to him because of the pacifists run. But i still missed him. "Oh my child i am sorry i didn't mean to trouble you! Please forgive me my child." "It's fine mom i just haven't seen him in so long. I miss him." "I do as well my child. I'll let you get some food for you and frisk." "Thanks mom."

I got a plate with 2 pieces of pizza on it. One for each of us. I walked into frisk room and they were sitting up, mumbling to themselves. "C'mon frisk just do it already. I can do it. I can do it. Just say it already" I opened the door and frisk spun around to face me. "Oh! Hi Chara! H-how are you? Heh heh." They were embarrassed that i had caught them mumbling. What were they gonna say? I just pretended i never heard it, deciding he would tell me eventually. "Me? Frisk you need to stop worrying about other people so much and worry about yourself sometime. Here i got us some pizza." "Thank you. I'm starving?" Frisk was about to grab a piece but i had an idea. "No frisk! Don't you get up! You need to lay down to get better!" He laid back down on his bes. "Then how am i gonna eat?" Blushing i said "I'll feed you." Frisk face became red but they didn't say no so i picked up a piece and was guiding it towards him. ***CHOMP*** They ate half the piece in one bite! "Geeze you must've been hungry!" "Yeah it's weird. Being stabbed just gives you the rumblies." The joke wasn't all that funny but the part about being stabbed and their laugh being so contagious i laughed as well. Despite the joke being bad we were laughing like it was the joke of the century. We eventually calmed down and frisk was looking at me weird. "Frisk?"

"Chara i need to tell you something." I looked at them questioningly. "What is it?" "Ever since i met you i felt… Weird. This strange feeling consumed me. I thought about it and i think i know what that feeling is…." At this point i was freaking out. I was blushing and inside my head thoughts were going 1000 miles per hour. "Chara i think i l-" *CRASH* I looked over to what made the sound and i seen sans on the floor on a pile of stuff from frisk closet. "Oh you guys are here too. Didn't expect that." "SANS!" We both said in unison. Frisk then asked the obvious question. "What are you doing in my closet!" "Oh nothin. just **SKULKING** around." Despite the pun being pretty good i didn't laugh. He ruined me and frisks moment. "Get out sans. Or we'll make YOU have a bad time." "Geez kid. I'll go. Also come downstairs we got some stuff for you."

With the moment ruined frisk and i went downstairs to a mountain of presents! "Whoa! It's not christmas is it! Don't tell me i was asleep that long!" "Of course not punk! We just thought we'd cheer you up with a bunch of presents. We even got a few for Chara for saving you!" My eyes widened. "Presents? For me? But frisk is the hurt on here." "BUT IT MUST OF BEEN TERRIBLE TO SEE FRISK GET HURT. SO WE BOUGHT YOU PRESENTS TO CHEER YOU UP TO!" Frisk grabbed my hand and led me towards the presents. "Cmon Chara let's open them!"

Me and frisk opened at least 50 presents each that night. Most of the ones from papyrus were bones and cook books but they were still appreciated. While sans got us either wrapped paper with puns on them or just wrapping paper. Not surprised to be honest. Toriel got us blankets, school stuff and some updated sweaters in our color. Alphys got us a Nintendo NX that just came out and the complete series of Mew Mew kissy cutie box set. Undyne got us toy weapons and weights. But no matter the gift we loved each one the same. After the present opening everyone left besides toriel who wanted to look after frisk for a few days. We said goodbye and went back in the house.

"I thought we would never get done opening them." I said to frisk. Yeah me to to be honest." "Children i making butterscotch cinnamon pie! Would you like some?" At the same time me and frisk said "Yeah!" Sans walked into the living room and started to speak. "Hey frisk could you come here for a minute? I need to talk to you about something." "Um ok. I'll be right back Chara." I nodded and flipped on the t.v. to watch that anime alphys got us.

 **(Frisk POV)**

I followed sans in the hallway wondering about what he had to talk about. "Frisk what i ask you must be answered with 100% truth. And I'll know if your lieing." "Ok I'll try." "ok so first question. what do you feel about Chara?" I was a little surprised at his question. But i answered it as truthfully as possible. "I don't really know. It's a mix of a bunch of emotions. Happiness, comfort, a lot of things.I thought i knew what it was but i'm not to sure." "okay next question. When you're around them or when you think of them does your soul start to feel warm." I was surprised. He knew exactly how it felt! "How did you know?" *SIGH* "how did i know? Welp kid i know what that emotion is. It's called love. And not the level of violence kind. Actual love." I was astonished! That's what i thought it was. "So you're saying that i'm in ***GULP*** love with them." "yep." I smiled Finally knowing what that feeling was. "Thank you sans. I needed to know that." "one more thing kiddo. You were changed and earned my respect. And that love you have for them. Never lose sight of it. No matter what happens promise me that you'll Always love them." "I promise."

"Children the pie is ready!" "welp that's our que. c'mon kiddo." I followed sans into the kitchen where the pie was already set up on the table. Chara had already began eating and was almost done to. I sat down and began eating the pie. "THANK YOU TORIEL! BUT I FEEL LIKE IT NEEDS SOMETHING… I GOT IT!" Papyrus went into the cabinet and got out some spaghetti sauce and poured it all over his pie. "AH PERFECT!" All of a sudden Chara screamed, surprising me. "Done! Record set! Mom another piece please!" Toriel set another piece down and Chara began to scarf it down. "Are you sure you can swallow all that chara!" Chara looked at me with food in her mouth and nodded. She swallowed and exclaimed "21 seconds!" "Would you like another piece my child?" "Nah im full. I think i'm gonna go play some games." "Not today my Child! Since you are starting school soon you mustn't be getting up at noon everyday. Oh what time is it? You go to bed at 10:30 tonight. You to frisk." ***GROAN*** "fine.. I'll be in your room frisk." "Ok i'm almost done!"

With Chara gone sans sat down next to me.

"So kid when you gonna tell Chara?" "Huh? Tell chara what?" He had a mischievous look in his eyes as he spoke. "You know." "Well sans i would of if you didn't fall out of my closet." That got toriels attention. "Sans did what!?" "welp time to run. Good luck kid." Sans ran but toriel gave chase. "You can't run forever sans!"

I finished my pie and put my plate in the sink. I went upstairs and entered my room. I expected Chara to be playing the game but i couldn't find them. I turned around to shut my door when- "BOO!" "AHHH" Chara had jumped out at me and i fell on the floor. "Chara!" Chara was laughing hysterically. "You should've seen your face!" "Oh really now!" I stood up as a evil grin spread across my face as i thought of my diabolical plan. "F-frisk what are you doing?" Chara backed up until she hit the wall. "Oh you'll see." I lunged at chara and tickled her sides and stomach. "Hahahaha! Friiisk! Stahhhhp! Im gonna cry!" I don't know about Chara but i was having a great time playing with her. But then her leg accidentally kicked me in the chest. Knocking me to the floor. "Now it's your turn frisk!" Knowing what was coming, i got up and started to run away from them. "Get back her frisk!" I was dodging chara every chance i could but they grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me towards them. But i ended up tripping both of us and we fell on top of eachother. Our faces only a few inches apart. We stayed like that for a few seconds just looking at each other until i got up. Charas whole face was a deep shade of red and i bet mine was as well. I got off of her, embarrassed. "S-sorry Chara i didn't mean to, uhhh you know." "N-no it's fine." I heard loud thumping coming up the stairs. Knowing it meant only one thing. We looked at each other knowing of our impending doom. Then it happened. "CHILDREN YOU ARE BEING TOO LOUD! NOW GO TO BED!"

"OKAY!" Me and Chara both said it at the same time. "Well it was nice hanging out with you frisk. And sorry you had such a bad day." I smiled. "It's fine. I've had worse." "What! What could be worse than getting stabbed!" I shouldn't of said that. Memories of my past life flashed in my head. "I- i don't want to talk about it." Chara wrapped their arms around me and comforted me. "Frisk you know you can tell me anything right. You don't have to tell me but i just want you to know you can trust me." I looked down at my feet. "I-its not that i don't trust you it's that my past is.. Well it's not a very good one." "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I thought about it. And i decided i would. "No i need to talk to someone about this. It's time i came clean about this. I'll tell you my story."

 _A long time ago there lived a child named frisk. Frisk was born into a village that believed that the world was kill or be killed. Everyone in the village thought this except one. Frisk mother. Frisks mother believed that every person, no matter how evil can change. The townspeople did not like_ _ **that**_ _philosophy. So they tortured her. Frisk mother was beaten both mentally and physically. Even frisk father beat them. But no matter the pain they felt they would never_ _ **FIGHT.**_ _Frisk was scared. They hated seeing their mother getting hurt. And they didn't want to be beaten as well. So frisk pretended. They pretended to be like every other person in the village. One day the town decided that since nothing was working on frisks mother. They would give her the ultimate punishment._ _ **DEATH.**_ _Before her death frisk mother talked to frisk one last time. "Frisk, this world never was and never will be kill or be killed. Follow your dreams and never give up. I love you." And that was the last time frisk had seen their mother. But her words echoed in frisk mind. They vowed that they would never, no matter how bad or evil, will never_ _ **FIGHT.**_ _So frisk ran away from the town they once called home. They ran as far as they could. Until they found Mount Ebbot. They kept running and they tripped into the underground._

 **(Third Person)**

Frisk was in tears. Crying into Charas shoulder. Frisk hadn't told that story to anyone besides Chara. Unbeknownst to frisk Chara was also crying. Both of them had been through so much horrible experiences. Chara thought frisk was so strong. To go through all of that hate and still come out a good person. Frisk admired Chara for being so nice even though they used to be so evil. Frisk mother's words echoed in their mind. Unknown to both of them they they were both filled completely with

* **Love***

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry for the tremendously long story i just had a lot to write and was in the perfect mood too so i ended up making the longest one yet. But i think this is the best one yet. Next chapter will have some more development on the story so stay tuned for that. Have a good day guys! Bye! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone i'm back with part 8! Last part was extremely long and i don't know if this one will be as well. But anyway i hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Frisk POV)**

 ***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

The sound of my alarm woke me up so i tried to reach over and press the button to turn it off. But something was in my way. Something warm. My room was so dark i couldn't see what it was. I felt the thing to try and determine what it was. Until a sudden voice answered my question. "Ugg frisl what are you doing?" What have i done? "I-i i didn't- i wasn't-" Chara wrapped their arm around me and pulled me close to them. "My blanket was gone." I laughed at the comment. "Are you calling me a blanket?" "You're so warm! Like a human furnace." Chara giggled at their little joke and i couldn't help but join in the laughter. "Wait don't you have to go to school?" I asked chara. "I'm not going until you go back." Chara is so sweet. I could probably take a bite of their head and it taste like chocolate. "Thanks Chara."

We couldn't get back to sleep so we got up and headed downstairs. Toriel and sans were on the couch sleeping. I blushed and pointed to them. "Are you ok with this Chara?" "Ok with whaAAAAAT! I am going to kill that lazy bones!" I held chara back from whatever she was gonna do. "Chara calm down!"

"Wh-what? Oh it's just you two" "Sans why are you sleeping with my mom!?" Sans looked puzzled as he looked to his left. He saw toriel and smiled. "Huh? Oh that? Well it just kinda happened. Anyway you kids want some food?" "Don't avoid my question sans." Sans just laughed. "I don't know what your talking about kid." "Grrrrrrrrr"

Sans cooked us some eggs and bacon for breakfast. "Hey were gonna be gone for a while ok? Me paps and tori have some things to take care of and we won't be back for a couple hours. And don't make out while we're gone." Both me and chara blushed, our faces becoming red. "Sh-shut up sans! You're not one to talk!" I sat their quietly while sans laughed at charas reaction. Then i got an idea.

"Hey Chara. You want to go exploring later?" We both couldn't go to school so exploring sounded pretty good. "Exploring? Explore what?" I had to think about that for a second and got the perfect idea. "I know! Go get dressed and we'll go." Chara looked confused but went to get changed anyway. "Ok I'll be right back." I got up and went to my room to get dressed. I wore a plain purple t-shirt, black sweatpants and a black jacket that resembled sans jacket. I opened my door and i found Chara right outside my door.

"Hey frisk can i borrow some clothes?" I remembered that Chara didn't have any other clothes then the one's they died in. Aren't i stupid. "Sure. You can wear whatever." Chara went through my dresser looking for clothes. They looked up a little disappointed. "Dangit. You're too big for me. I'll just ask mom." I followed Chara downstairs and waited at the backdoor for her.

15 minutes later i hear Chara come into the kitchen. "Ok Frisk im ready." I looked up and looked at Chara. Blood immediately went to my cheeks when i saw them. Chara was in a dark purple coat with a violet scarf. They also had a black skirt on which fit them perfectly. "Frisk? Hello?" I was pulled back into reality with Charas words. Getting confidant all of a sudden i said "Sorry you just look so cute." Chara blushed and put her hands on her cheeks trying to cover the blush. "T-thanks." Charas words were that of a whisper. It was so quiet I almost didn't hear them. I loved it when they were shy, it was cute.

We grabbed some snacks and bottled water and headed out. We walked down the dirt road leading to the school but instead of making a right we took a left. Here the woods got really thick and was almost impossible to go through. Thankfully this dirt road was here. I was going to bring Chara to the hill where the barrier used to be. It was a 30 minute walk which is why we brought the snacks and water. When we got there i was going to tell Chara how i felt about them. And no one would be able to bother us. It was the perfect plan. Nothing could go wrong.

 **(Chara POV)**

Frisk complement still left me flustered. When they complimented me it felt amazing. Like the only people in the world was me and him. I need to tell him how i feel. I just can't take hiding it anymore. And if they didn't like me back we can still be friends. Right? I decided to break the silence. "Hey frisk where are we going?" He looked over his shoulder at me with his big blue eyes. "You'll see. But trust me it'll be cool." I kept following frisk and we came across a huge cliff. Without saying anything frisk started climbing. Getting worried i yelled up at them. "Frisk be careful!" He just looked down and laughed. "C'mon slowpoke! If you don't hurry You'll never catch up!" I sighed and started to climb. The cliff was surprisingly easy to climb. There were many foot holds and places to put you hand. And i ended up having fun!

 ***CRACK*** "Wh-"

A foothold i stepped on broke and from this height i would of busted my head open if it wasn't for frisk. "Chara!" Frisk grabbed my hand just in time and was pulling me up. I got on a foot hold and let go of their hand. "Are you ok?" "Y-yeah. Just a little shocked."

We continued climbing and Finally got to the top. "Whew! That was one heck of a climb!" Frisk said smiling at me. "Yeah it was fun until i almost died." "I saved you didn't i?" We both laughed. "Yes and i'm grateful. But i'm not doing that again."

We walked for 15 more minutes until we came across a dirt road leading up to a hill. "Are we here?" I asked. "Yep! Cmon let's hurry!" I was starting to get nervous knowing i'd have to tell to them soon.

We got to the top and the view was… Absolutely amazing. The skyline was a light shade of blue. The city's outline standing out with its tall buildings. Everything about it was so beautiful i couldn't stop staring.

"Amazing isn't it?" "Yeah. Thanks for bringing me here. It was worth the walk." I smiled at frisk and they started to blush a light shade of pink. "Yeah. I knew you would like it."

We were silent for a minute until we both started to speak at the same time. "Hey i need to-" We laughed at this and i decided that they could go first. "You can go first frisk." They nodded and started to speak. "I've actually been meaning to tell you for a while. But only until recently i found out that i HAD to tell you." I started to blush. Expecting them to say what i thought they were going to say.

"Chara i lo-" " _Oh look at this. A couple of kids._ _ **PERFECT!"**_ I turned around and saw a man. He was tall and very intimidating. With A sadistic grin on his face he continued to talk. " _What are you two doing out here? Where are your parent's."_ Thinking quickly i spoke up. "T-there almost here. Their walking here right now and they'll be here in just a couple of-" " _ **DON'T LIE TO ME KID!**_ _I've been following you for a while. I know you're alone. Now lets just get to the point._

Me and frisk were dragged into a battle with the man. His soul was green and his LV was 12. "Oh no. Frisk we have to run!" "You don't have tell me twice!" As we were reaching for the mercy button the man slashed at it and shattered the button into hundreds of pieces. " _I won't let you."_ He charged at us with a knife in his hand. He slashed at frisk and, without thinking, i put myself between him and frisk. The attack cut at my soul and did 19 damage. That shouldn't of done that much damage. I'm a higher LV then- What? My LV its 1! Which means i have… 1 health left! I fell to my knees about to pass out. I could feel my soul about to shatter and i could barely stay conscious.

" _ **DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH CHARA YOU MONSTER!"**_ I looked at frisk and their eyes were full of anger. I've never seen them like this. It was scary. " _Oh? And what are you gonna do about-"_ The man didn't even have time to react. By then frisk had equipped the burnt pan and was upon him. Frisk hit the man and did 63 damage. Putting him at one health. " _What? H-how could- By a mere child? Heh. How ironic. Isn't it?"_

" _ **shut it."**_

Frisks voice was different it was like something had took over there body. " _ **As if!"**_ The man unexpectedly got up and slashed at frisk doing 19.999 damage. Frisk only had .1 health. They were on the brink of death! I have to do something.

Summoning all of my determination i sprinted forward and grabbed frisk burnt pan and hit the man as hard as i could. He once again fell to his knees. His soul cracked and fell to pieces. Never to be seen again.

 ***YOU'VE WON! YOU GAINED 27 EXP AND 234 GOLD!***

 ***YOUR LOVE INCREASED!***

I didn't care about any of that though. I rushed over to frisk and looked through their pockets. I found instant noodles. I didn't have time to wait for them to cook so i fed it to them dry.

Frisk opened their eyes slowly and looked at me. "C-chara? Chara! Your health! its low we have to heal you!" Despite being hurt i forced a smile. "T-thank god you're ok. I.. I don't know what i would do if…If…frisk... i… lov-" I Couldn't even finish my sentence. I passed out in frisk arms, relieved that they were still alive. I was filled with

 ***HAPPINESS***

 **(Frisk POV)**

Chara had passed out in my arms mid sentence. I hurriedly pulled out a monster candy and fed it to them. Their health went up by ten but they were still hurt. I put Chara on my back and started towards home. I decided to go around the cliff, not wanting to risk Chara falling.

I could feel Charas small breaths on my neck. Their breath smelled like butter-cups and was extremely soothing. The rheumatic breaths with the combined smell relaxed me like nothing has before. Then it hit me. Where did that man go. Was he still here. Last thing i remember was seeing Chara get attacked. Everything from then on was a blurr. I looked at Chara and checked their status fearing the worst. And it was true.

 **Chara**

 **Hp 24/24**

 **LV 2**

Chara had killed him. I know they were just protecting me. I think i would have done the same if that happened to me. Right? Could i bring myself to kill for Chara. That was a question i don't want to answer. So i kept on walking with Chara sleeping safely on my back.

I got back to my house and everybody was gone. To be expected. I laid Chara down on the couch and took my jacket off and threw it next to them. I got a blanket from the closet and put it on top of Chara. They were so beautiful when they slept. I couldn't put my finger on why i thought that though. They just were. Chara shifted and laid on their side. They looked so peaceful. It was making me tired just looking at them. "Chara i know you cant here me since you're sleeping but…. I want to say that…." I was getting nervous telling them when they couldn't hear me! It was the same as when we were at the mountain. " I love you. And always will. No matter what happens, i will be at your side to protect you." Chara shifted back on their back and smiled. I flinched and blushed super hard. Were they awake! Did they just hear my confession. No. They were definitely sleeping.

 **(Charas POV)**

"Chara i know you cant here me since you're sleeping but i want to say that i love you. And always will. No matter what happens i will be at your side to protect you."

I smiled at frisk. This was the best dream ever! I must be dreaming since they actually love me back! Ha!

 **(Back to frisk!)**

I got up to get something to eat. I was craving some vanilla ice cream right about now. I looked in the freezer and found the ice cream tub. I picked it up and it was very light. It felt empty. I looked inside and it was empty except for a small piece of paper.

"How do i react when i order a cone and get a sundae instead?

 **Ice scream!-** from sans. P.s. go buy some more ice cream

Well thanks sans. You could've at least thrown the tub away! I threw the empty ice cream tub away and went back into the livingroom. Chara was awake and sitting up on the couch. "Oh! Goodmorning sleepy head! How was your nap?" That's when i noticed they were wearing my jacket. That made my heart beat 1000 miles a minute! They looked so adorable in it!

Chara noticed me and blushed. "O-oh! I didn't- It's just- Here I'll take it off!" Chara took off my jacket embarrassed and handed it to me. "Chara it's fine i didn't mind. Just surprised me is all." Chara looked up with sad eyes. "So you're not mad?" "Mad why would i be mad about-" "About me killing that guy. Not your jacket. You don't hate me?"

I looked at Chara. Thinking of what to say.

"I don't think you should of done that but….I feel like if i were in your shoes. I would do the exact same thing. You were protecting me. And Chara. I could never hate you. No matter what you do, no matter how bad or evil. Even of you say you hate me. I will never hate you. Because Chara i lo-

 ***BOOM***

What the hell! Why does this keep happening to me! And it was the perfect time too! "Heya kiddos! I hope you- hic- had a good time while we were out! Hic-" Toriel came in with sans and papyrus with some grocery bags and some bottle of wine and alcohol. In my head i wondered "could monsters even get drunk?" Then toriel exclaimed loudly. "Sans that alcohol was for tonight not now! And you're already drunk!" "Sorry tori. I guess you could say i'm **Otterly** drunk-hic!" "SANS THAT WAS HORRIBLE! EVEN FOR YOU! OH HUMANS! WE ARE BACK! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED YOUR LITTLE EXPLORATION!"

I decided to stay quiet about Charas killing for obvious reasons. "It was alright. Hey Chara you wanna go play video games?" "Huh? Oh yeah sure." We went upstairs and played super mario odyssey on the nintendo switch that alphys bought us. And for being their first try at the game Chara was extremely good at the game. And before we knew it it was bedtime.

"Today was a rough day huh?" I asked Chara "Yeah tell me about it. Good thing sans was drunk or he would of noticed i was LV 2." The day left me feeling drained so i welcomed the end of the day with open arm and closed eyes. "Well i'm gonna get into bed. I'll see you tomorrow Chara." Chara grabbed my hand. "Actually frisk. I wanted to sleep in here again. And maybe for until they get me a bed. But only if you're ok with it!" I looked at Chara and gave them my biggest smile i could muster. It's like they knew exactly what i wanted. "I'm just gonna take that as a yes." "Of course it's a yes Chara."

Chara smiled excitingly and went to my dresser and looked through it. "Uh what are you looking for?" "Night clothes Duh. I'm not sleeping in a skirt!" I remembered that we had never changed out of the clothes we were in. "Wait but aren't i too big for you?" "Well night clothes don't have to fit perfectly. Besides you're only a little bit bigger so who cares. Ah here we go!" Chara pulled out some of my pyjamas that i never wear anymore. They were black with a green pattern of a video game remote om the front of the shirt. The pants were just black with green stripes. "You're really just gonna wear my PJ's?" She looked at me with innocent eyes. "Is that alright?" Really Chara! Only couple's wear each others clothes. Does she have no shame? Blushing i looked up at Chara. "Yeah thats fine." "Than I'm going to go get dressed. You should probably do the same if you don't want to sleep in those." They giggled and left the room.

I sat there for a minute just thinking about the events that transpired that day. I thought back to when i blacked out. What did i do? I just…. Saw red and that was it. Oh yeah! I have to get dressed. I got up and got out some PJ's. They had blue stripes across a purple background and the pants were just blue. I took off my shirt and threw it in my basket for dirty clothes. I was about to put the other shirt i had on when i heard my door open.

"So are we gonna hit the hay or w-" I turned and saw Chara in the PJ's they picked out. As their eyes widened Their face turned extremely red with embarrassment. I looked down and realized i was shirtless. My face turned hot and i looked back up at Chara. "FRISK! I-i d-didnt know i-ill just go!" Chara ran out the room faster than I've ever seen her move. I couldn't help but boom with laughter. "Oh my gosh!" From behind the door i could here Chara grumble. "It's not funny! You're the one taking forever to change!" I kept on laughing and continued to change. When i was done i opened my door. Chara was still embarrassed but i didn't mind. "How about next time you knock." I teased. "Shut up! Lets just go to sleep."

I got on the bed and Chara laid next to me and got close to me. They put their head on my chest and cuddled up closer to me. Their hair smelled like butter-cups. It made me so comfortable. They were so warm to. We locked our legs making the cuddle more meaningful. Chara looked up at me with those beautiful eyes of theirs.

"Frisk, thank you so much. For being there for me.

"Chara I'll always be there for you. No matter what."

 ***THE INTENSE CUDDLE FILL YOU BOTH WITH DETERMINATION AND LOVE***

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Seems like they'll never say it am i right? I'll be doing a lot more with them soon but for now just bear with me. Welp have a good day! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello people! Get ready because this is gonna be a good one! Grab a drink, grab some popcorn and get ready! This chapter will be about Chara's first day of school!**

* * *

 **(Chara POV)**

"Chaaaaaara. Waaaaaake uuuup. Chara. CHARA!" I sat up at whoever was saying my name. I looked to my left and saw frisk standing there with a irritated look on his face. My eyelids were too tired to care so i tried to go back to sleep. "Don't go back to sleep we have school!" My eyes suddenly opened at the word. Oh no. I forgot that i have school! I was supposed to start yesterday but i stayed home with frisk.

"Oh yeah i forgot." I got up and hurried to find clothes. I got downstairs and everyone was awake. Even sans surprisingly. "Wow. Wearin frisk clothes already huh? Better not be getting frisky if you know what i mean." Toriel gasped, wide eyed and smacked sans in the shoulder. "SANS! They are only children!" I looked down and realized i was still wearing frisk PJ's. I blushed and asked for clothes from mom. "Mom i need clothes." "Oh yes. Sans didn't you say that papyrus bought them some outfits?" "oh yeah. Here kid." Sans snapped his fingers and a outfit appeared in his arms. The outfit was a white t-shirt and a light green hoodie with black jeans. I took the clothes and headed upstairs to the bathroom to take a well needed shower.

After i took the shower and got into the outfit i headed downstairs. Frisk was sitting on the couch watching t.v. "Oh Chara are you ready?" "Almost." I grabbed my backpack and put all my supplies in it. I got out my schedule and map. I looked over them, carefully planning out my route to each class. "Wow! You have the same classes as me! Except 3rd hour." Surprised i turned around. How did they sneak up on me so easily. "Well i guess toriel being the principal gives us some advantages. But we better get going or we'll be late." I nodded and followed frisk out the back door.

We got to the school when the bell rang. I followed frisk to our first hour, math. I didn't know where to sit so i just stood by frisk,nervous. Frisk desk was the second in the row right by the window, giving a good look into the fields that surrounded the school. "Hey don't be so nervous. It'll be fine." I breathed a sigh of relief, i wasn't going to be alone. I had frisk. Another minute passed and the teacher came in.

"Good Morning class. Today we have a new student joining us. Please come up and introduce yourself to the class." I walked up to the front of the room and looked at the class. "Um hello. My name is Chara dreemurr." Right when i said that the class started whispering. " _Their a monster? Doesn't look like one. But then why are they named dreemurr."_ I started to get embarrassed and just stood their. The teacher calmed the class down and gave me a seat 4 rows from frisk. I sat in the very front of the row by some kid named Drew. I sat down and the teacher started his lesson on pie or something.

"Psst. Chara. Hey chara." I looked to where the voice was coming from and it was drew. "So you're part of the dreemurr family. That's so cool! Oh where are my manners! My names Drew Mcgarden. It's nice to meet you!" Drew stuck out his hand for a handshake. I took it and shook his hand. It felt very cold. Like sans or papyrus. "I-its nice to meet you to." He smiled widely. "I hope we can be friends. Hey what lunch do you have?" I shrugged. "Let me see your schedule. Your lunch is decided on your 4th hour. Yes! You have 1st lunch with me!" His eyes were lit up like the sun as he said that. Was he that excited to eat with me? Not like i was going to anyway. "Actually i was going to eat lunch with frisk." I said "Your friends with frisk too! We are like best friends! Don't worry you can eat with both of us!" I nodded and smiled.

 **(skip to 3rd hour)**

"Uuugggg! I hate school!" I complained. "Well get used to it. Trust me it's not hard. Well this is where we split. And remember you go to the lunchroom right after this hour ok." I nodded "I know. I'll see you at lunch frisk!" Frisk smiled and waved. "Ok! Bye!" As frisk left i was struck with with extreme anxiety and nervousness. I turned around and headed into the gymnasium. There was multiple kids playing basketball or just sitting on the ground talking.

"Hey! Look out!" I looked up and a basketball was headed right for me. I didn't have anytime to react so it hit me right in the face. I fell on the ground, dazed. I sat up and grabbed the basketball. Rage coursing through me. "WHO THREW THIS BALL!" I looked around and no one was speaking up. One kid pointed their finger to my left. I looked over and a girl was looking at me. The girl was a little bit shorter than me and was surprisingly skinny. They walked up to me and looked me in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. I hope you can forgive me." Her eyes were kind and forgiving. Not the ones of a bad person. "I-it's ok. I'm sorry for getting mad." Everybody else went back to what they were doing. Completely forgetting about girl was very cute and had very soft features. Her hair was brown and strait that went to a little below her shoulders. Her eyes were blue and sparkled like a river on a bright morning.

"My names Chara. What's yours?" "My name's Eva. Eva sharon." "You don't look like someone who could throw a ball that hard. How'd you do it?" She looked down obviously hiding something. "I'm just….surprisingly athletic." I decided to drop the subject and move one. "So do you want to play basketball?" ***GASP*** Everyone around us started to gasp and stare at us." _Did they just challenge eva to basketball? That's what it sounded like. It's their funeral."_

Eva looked around at everyone with a slightly surprised face. She looked at me in the eyes. "Well im kinda the best at almost everything here. So no one plays with me." What? Her? But she's too skinny and short to be the best at basketball. And definitely not everything! I was about to speak up when the gym teacher made us all sit down.

"Ok class! Today we'll be playing dodge ball. Half of you to the right! The other on the left!" I got up and went to the left side of the gym. I looked at my team. Most of them were clearly unfit and weak or didn't even care and sat down. I looked at the other team and immediately wished i didn't. All of the big, buff and athletic kids were on that team. And so was eva. Then the teacher blew the whistle to begin.

I ran and grabbed a ball. Then everything around me turned black. It was a fight. I looked around and no one seemed to notice. I looked at eva and sure enough they had their soul out. Their soul was a light purple, the soul of perseverance. So that's how she was the best at everything here. She had enough power to use her soul instead of her body. Well two can play at that game. I took out my half soul and eva immediately turned towards me with the surprised expression of the year face. They gawked at me for a couple of seconds before grabbing a ball and chucking it at me.

The ball grazed my ear, i was barely able to dodge it. "Oh it's on!" I grabbed another ball and chucked it at two unlucky kids. They fell on the floor and was out. A ball was thrown at me but it was to slow. I caught it and another kid walked in the out position. I threw the ball i caught and hit someone else. They tried to catch my ball but ended up getting burns on his hands. This continued until the only people on the field were me and eva.

"So that's how you were so good at everything! You entered battle with people that couldn't even bring out their souls! Well don't worry. You'll finally get a challenge today!" Eva looked at me with eyes of conviction. "I never knew i would meet someone as strong as me. But I'll win anyway! Cmon Chara! Lets see whos better!" I screamed. "Yeah!"

I jumped to the back of my side and grabbed 2 balls that had been abandoned. By the time i looked up three balls were coming at me. I dodged to the left then right and ducked the third one. I jumped at least 4 feet in the air and chucked a ball as hard as could. I put extra spin on it so they couldn't catch it. They knew this and dodged around it. I was falling to the ground and she threw the ball to where i was gonna land. I threw my other ball and hit hers, deflecting it so i could land safely. But she wasn't done yet. She had 6 more dodgeballs and chucked 3. 2 of the balls turned orange and the other blue. I ran through the orange ones and stayed still for the blue one. I started running expecting an attack. I was right because not one second later a ball zoomed by where i was standing. She had only 2 left. She chucked a curveball with the ball in her right hand. I dodged to the left but a ball was already waiting for me. I let my body do the work for me. I shot down towards the ground, doing the splits in the process. The ball missed me by a hair. She was out of ammo.

"Huff, puff… how are you…. Huff, puff….. So good at… Dodging?" I stood up and shrugged. "I've had experience. Now i guess that means i win." Her eyes widened. "What?" I pointed behind. "I have all the dodgeballs. And trust me. Im even better at offense then defense." I grabbed two balls and zoomed to one side of the court and threw at her. By the time she noticed me i was at the other side throwing another ball. Sadly she dodged both of them. "Ok then. Can you dodge this?" I grabbed one ball threw it and grabbed another and did the same. In only 2 seconds i had threw all the balls in her direction. All of them hit. She fell on the ground and lost.

 ***YOU WON! YOU GAINED 0 EXP AND 0 GOLD***

I walked up to her and stuck out my hand to pull her up. "You did good. I never played against someone as good as me." "Yeah. It was fun!" She grabbed my hand and i pulled her off the ground. I smiled at her and she did the same. I guess this meant we were friends.

 **(Frisk POV)**

I dropped Chara at her class and started to my next hour, art. I imagined Chara in a basketball jersey beating all the guys at basketball. The thought made me chuckle. As i was walking i realised that people were avoiding me. Not only that but they were looking at me with something similar to fear in their eyes. Then i heard the whispers. " _Did you hear? Frisk_ _ **stabbed**_ _someone the other day. Really! They did that? Yeah. The police were here and they were talking about frisk and stabbed in the same sentence. Not only that but he got in the cop car! Whoa! What a_ _ **monster**_ _._

They were talking about when i got stabbed. I didn't stab anyone. They have it wrong! I did my best to ignore the whispers but what happened next pushed me over the limit. I saw my friend Jason at his locker. I decided to talk to him. "Hey Jason!" He turned at my voice but instead of greeting me his eyes were filled with fear. "G-get away from me!" He turned and tried to run but tripped and fell. He turned to face me. Fear was overflowing on his face. "Jason what's-" "Get away from me you monster! Don't talk to me anymore! We aren't friends!" The words attacked directly at my heart. " _Monster!"_ I wasn't the monster. I wouldn't stab anyone.

" _It's Charas fault."_ A voice popped in my mind, it's voice sounding like mine but more menacing. " _N-no they were protecting me."_ " _Yes but what if something happens with sans again. Or any other of your friends. And they_ _ **killed**_ _them because they were,so called, protecting you. Would you_ _ **Really**_ _be able to forgive them? It's only a matter of time before it happens. Its up to you to decide if you want that or not."_ The voice disappeared and i was still standing on the hallway. Kids looking at me and whispering, fear obviously in their eyes. I turned and ran out of the school and back home.

 **(Chara POV)**

Gym was finished and i said my goodbyes to eva and headed for my locker, to retrieve my home lunch. I got to my locker and a sticky note was posted on the front. I picked it up and read it.

" **Hey Chara! Meet me on the roof for lunch. I need to talk to you about frisk. Thanks!"**

 **Drew**

The mention of frisk worried me but i was sure they could take care of themselves. I didn't even grab my lunch and walked up the stairs that led to the roof. I opened the door and drew was standing by the fence, looking out into the small lake that was by the school. He noticed me and turned around.

"Oh there you are! I thought you would never come! Oh? Where's your lunch?" I ignored his question and got straight to the point. "What happened to frisk?" He stared, puzzled. "Hm? Oh yeah that's the reason you're up here in the first place. Well frisk, Needs you right now." My eyes widened. "W-what?" His face became serious as he began to talk. "Something happened and he ran out of the school back to your guy's house. He'll be by the tree in the back." My face was full of surprise. "How do you know we live together. And about the tree!" He chuckled."I have my ways. Now go." There was still one question on my mind and i had to ask it. "One last thing. Why? Why are you doing this?" He looked at me like i had asked the dumbest question ever. He sighed and continued. "Two reasons. Reason number 1, frisk is my friend. Reason number 2, to advance the plot."

That last line confused me but i nodded and ran back to my house. I got to the house and no one was there of course. I burst through the backdoor and saw frisk by the tree sitting down with their face in their chest. I slowly walked up to them. They looked up and frisks eyes, they were so…. Different than their normal eyes. They were a very dark red rather than their normal light blue ones. What's wrong with them?

 **(Frisk POV)**

After running out of the school everything was blurry all around me. It felt as though my body was on autopilot, leading me in random directions not knowing where to go. Then i saw Chara in front of me. A sudden flood of rage coursed through my veins. I no longer had control of myself. Mind and body being controlled by some unknown force.

"F-frisk? Are you ok?" They said worryingly. " _ **Heh. Ok? My friends hate me, i'm an outcast and everyone looks at me like a MURDERER! I'm just dandy Chara!"**_ My voice sounded like mine but with a obvious tone of hate and anger. "What? But why?" " _ **You want to know why? It's obvious. YOU. That little stabbing incident that you caused sparked a rumor that i stabbed someone. But we both know that's not true. It was you. Not me. Because you know… you're a demon."**_ Chara was starting to cry now. Looking at me with sad eyes. A look of betrayal present on their face. "Frisk.. Im s-sorry. I was just trying to-" " _ **What? Protect me? What a joke! All you wanted was some free exp. Am i right? Just like you killed that man. Just look at your LV. You monster. I wish i NEVER SAVED YOU!"**_

I tried to stop. I summoned as much determination as i could to stop myself. But i couldn't. I hated the things i was saying. No, i wasn't saying this. Something else was. Then whatever was controlling me put the final nail in Charas coffin. " _ **I hate you Chara. You demon."**_ Chara's face was flooded with tears. "FINE FRISK! If you hate me then…. then….. I have no purpose in this world. You were my everything. And now…. I have nothing. My light is gone. Goodbye frisk."

Chara turned and ran away towards the hill where the barrier used to be. " _No! Chara! I have to… i need to…. Get out!"_ I screamed and the thing that was controlling me seemed to have left for now. I had only one thing on my mind. Chara. I had to explain what happened. I had to apologize! I won't let them kill themselves! I ran as fast as i could after them.

 **(3rd person)**

Frisk got to the hill where Chara was looking down at the ground. Ready to just end it. Chara heard footsteps and turned. Frisk was there breathing heavily and staring at them. Chara noticed their eyes were back to normal.

"What are you doing here? I thought you hated me?" Chara snapped. Frisk screamed with a voice of truth. "Chara i don't hate you! I would never say that!" But Chara could not hear it. They were beyond words. "Well frisk. I need to tell you something. I was caged in a void by myself for years. I was lonely, scared and constantly feeling pain and regret. I thought there was no pain greater than that. But once i met you and we bonded i realised that you are so important to me. And when you said those things... The pain i felt was indescribable." Charas words struck directly at frisks soul. Putting so many different feelings into their soul.

"When we first met. I was a evil demon bent on destruction. And then you saved me and i felt myself change. All that hate. All that LV. It seemed to disappear into the void. But i was stupid. LV doesn't go away. One way or another it creeps it's cold touch of death back into you. No matter where you run. No matter where you hide. The true nature of one's self always calls for it, beckons it, for it to come back and give them power!"

Chara forced frisk into a battle. ***CHARA LV 21 ATTACK-99 DEFENSE-50 THE FALLEN CHILD*** "It's time genocide and pacifist clash. Right?" Charas eyes were red with hate and evil. Ready to destroy any in their path.

Chara waved their hand and a knife appeared in their hands. Chara slashed the air and a shockwave came straight at frisk. Frisk jumped over it but Chara expected this and was waiting for them. Chara tried to stab frisk in the back but frisk spun and dodged Charas attack. Frisk and Chara both landed and it was frisk turn. They went to press mercy but Chara slashed at the button with their knife. Destroying it like asgore once did. "I won't let you frisk. It's too late to be sparring. It was once again Charas turn and they clicked the fight option. Chara snapped her fingers and a circle of red knifes appeared around them. They threw 2 at the ground around frisk. They beeped and exploded. Sending frisk in the air, taking 11 damage. One attack and frisk was already at only 9 health. Frisk went to the act button and pressed reminisce. "Chara do you remember when we watched the thing together. Or when we played video games together. Are you gonna throw that away!" Chara looked at frisk like they were dumb. "Heh. Hahahahahahaha! Really! Trying to make me stop fighting by making me remember! How funny since you're the one that made me want to kill myself!" Frisk was shut down by only a few words and decided to stay quiet. "If i had a choice i wouldn't even want to remember you!"

Chara charged at frisk and slashed at frisk. Frisk dodged but Chara kept attacking. One slash to the right and then the left. Chara repeated this for 5 seconds. After realising that wasn't working they aimed at frisk head. Frisk saw this and avoided the attack by bending back. Standing strait frisk jumped back to avoid Charas onslaught. Seeing this Chara threw an explosive knife at frisk and made it explode in mid air. The shattered pieces of the knife hit frisk and knocked them on the ground. Frisk stood up, determined to keep persevering. They pulled out a cinnamon bunny and ate it. Filling their HP.

"Eating won't do you any good! Fight or die!" Chara sliced at the air and made it a projectile attack. They made three more and sent them at frisk. Frisk dodged 2 but the final 2 became blue attacks that caused them damage. Frisk again chose not to fight. They chose act and pressed talk. "Chara please. I don't want to fight. I don't want you to go away! If you won't stay for me than stay for toriel! Sans, papyrus, Undyne, Alphys! They all care for you! Please don't leave." Chara stayed silent for a moment before speaking again. "Them? Well lets see. A skeleton that hates you, another one that always yells, a fish, a nerd, and a horrible mother! Because i want to go back to that! I hate them all! I hate you!"

Frisk was hurt by her words. They didn't just hate frisk. They hated all of them. Their hate and LOVE consumed them. There was no way to bring the Chara they knew back. The Chara they loved was gone. Frisk fell to their knees. Giving up hope on saving Chara. "What? Giving up already? I thought you were determined frisk. Ha! Guess not." Chara walked slowly up to frisk and looked down at them. "It was nice while it lasted frisk. Goodbye." As Chara was raising their knife frisk felt a surge of determination. They wanted, no, needed to save Chara. For Chara and themselves. But they didn't know how. Words wouldn't work on them. The only way was to _**FIGHT**_. But they couldn't fight Chara. They needed to save them though! But they didn't want to hurt them! Then a voice from inside them gave them the answer. " _Fight with the intent to save."_ Then it came to them.

Chara swung the knife at frisk. But frisk stopped the blade with their hands. Frisk hands were enveloped by a green flame. "Green attacks!" Frisk punched Chara in the chest, sending them backwards and knocking them on the ground. The attack did 0 damage. But Chara could feel it. Their hate went down. Their intent to kill was weakening. Frisk rushed Chara with remarkable speed and hit chara with their palm right in the face. Launching Chara upward. Frisk jumped and knocked Chara to the ground with another green attack. Their hate was even lower. They felt their will to fight frisk weaken. Not only that but their attack had lowered as a result. These green attacks were annoying.

Frisk backed off and Chara got up. "Ok then frisk. How about this!" Chara launched a barrage of knives at frisk all with a red aura around them. Frisk used the palm of their hand to deflect and block the knives. "Too easy." Chara whispered. While frisk was busy deflecting the knives Chara snuck behind frisk and was about to strike. Frisk spun and created a shield around them and deflected Charas attack. Sending their knife in the air. Angry, Chara lifted their hand and a red aura surrounded their hand. Chara rushed frisk and struck at the right but frisk blocked the attack with one of their own. This kept going until Chara ducked and swept their leg under frisk, tripping them. Chara swung at frisk but they was ready. They caught themselves and kicked Chara in the face. Chara used the momentum from the attack and hit frisks jaw with a uppercut. Frisk yelled "You're gonna have to try a little harder than that!" and brought their head down on Charas and headbutted them to the ground. Chara hit the ground hard. Their will to fight was almost gone. They were considering actually sparring frisk. They have to end this! Now!

"I think it's about time to show you my special attack. Don't you agree?" Chara screamed. Frisk said nothing and pressed the act button and then selected plead. Tears started down their cheeks as they began to speak. "Chara. Please stop. Im begging you. Just stop and let's go home! We can be happy! Like a… A…. A family! If you leave I'll miss you. I won't be able to sleep at night without you there. Who would i play videogames with. Or cry with when i'm sad. Who Chara! Who!?" Chara looked at frisk and a tear shed down their face. They ignored it and charged at frisk. Throwing 2 knife bombs in the process. "Just let me die frisk!" The knives explosion hit frisk sending them a couple inches off the ground. All that Chara needed. Chara grabbed frisk face and pushed it on the ground. Chara got on top of them and raises their knife, about to stab frisk. "WHY FRISK! YOU SAID YOU HATED ME! SO WHY ARE YOU TRYING SO HARD TO SAVE ME!" Frisk stared up at Chara. Tears were dripping down Charas face and fell on their frisks

"Chara… i'm sorry for what i did. What i did cannot be justified and i won't try to justify it. But as for why i'm trying so hard. It should be obvious Chara. Its because i love you." Charas eyes grew wide as they heard this. Their knife falling from their hands, landing on the ground and disappearing.

Chara started to sob and put their head to frisk chest. Frisk embraced them and hugged their head. "I love you to frisk." Frisks eyes widened and they slightly blushed. Then they started to cry as well. As they were laying there crying, the clouds parted and the sun's light streaked through the sky and over the earth.

 ***AS YOU BOTH LAY THERE IN EACHOTHERS ARMS YOU ARE FILLED WITH *love***

 _ **End of Chara arc**_

* * *

 **Hello everyone! If you didn't get the concept of green attacks then here's the description. The mechanics are that if the person you are fighting has the tiniest amount of good in them then when you attack them it draws that good out. Making them less willing to fight and more willing to listen to words. And it doesn't do ANY damage at all! And don't worry the FanFiction WILL continue! This was just the first arc. The next arc i won't spoil but trust me it'll be good. Hu hu hu hu hu! Well anyway. I hope you have a good day! Bye bye! ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello everybody! I had a little break but now i'm back in action! The next arc wont start for a little bit so i'm putting up some filler that focus on Chara and Frisk relationship. The next arc will start soon i promise. But until then enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **(Chara POV)**

I stared at the health bar as it decreased. Time seemed to stop as it went down, down, until it hit 0. "NO! You can't lose! We've been through so much! You can't die on me! Please!" I watched in horror as frisk fainted right in front of me. "No!"

"Chara cmon its just a game. No need to get worked up over it." I looked up from my 3ds amd looked at frisk "But frisk was my best pokemon! I won't be able to win without them!" Me and frisk were playing the newest pokemon games. Pokemon sun and moon. Frisk having sun and me having moon. Frisk was the name of my mega gengar. I don't know why but Gastly, haunter, and gengar all reminded me of frisk for some reason. It was the perfect nickname. And they had jusr fainted to frisks arcanine that was 30 levels above my gengar.

"Well what did you expect? You haven't even beaten the game yet and I've literally did everything there is in it." I looked at frisk and pouted at my loss. "I can try can't i?" Frisk laughed and nodded. "Yeah but it would be nice to have a challenge once in awhile." I laughed at frisk and pretended to get mad at them. "You jerk!"

After the fight between me and frisk we both walked back to the house and told everyone what had happened. Sans was puzzled at frisk green attack and went to tell alphys about it. And for some reason the green attacks also seems to lower my LV. Thankfully. Toriel babied us for the whole day making us butterscotch- cinnamon pie and chocolate cupcakes. Things were a little awkward between me and frisk at first but we got over it quickly. And so far things have been alright. School's going good since toriel told everyone what happened, leaving the part about me stabbing the teen for obvious reasons. And i even heard that frisk made up with jason.

"Hey frisk?" Frisk looked up at me. "Yeah?" "You… love me right?" Frisk blushed and averted their eyes but answered the question anyway. "Yeah. I do." I blushed a little as i asked what was on my mind. "And i love you to. So what does that make us?" Frisk looked at me, still a slight blush on their cheeks. "Well. I'm not too sure either. I mean we both love each other and we even sleep in the same bed. So i guess that makes us…!" Frisk suddenly looked like they realised something that was obvious and blushed like crazy.

"Makes us… what?" I asked. Frisk had covered their face to hide the blush but looked at me and with a meek and shy voice they said "B-boyfriend and g-girlfriend." My eyes got wide and i blushed as hard as frisk. "A-are we even allowed? How would mom react?" "I don't know she's your mom!" Me and frisk avoided eye contact for about 20 seconds until i decided to speak. "You want to watch t.v.?" Frisk looked up and nodded.

We headed downstairs and the house was surprisingly quiet and empty. I looked out the back window and saw that sans and mom was gardening and papyrus was painting a picture. It looked as though a child had drawn it. Me and frisk sat on the couch and i grabbed the remote. I switched on the tv and started channel surfing. We decided on a show called family guy. Frisk said it was funny and that mom doesn't like us watching it. That alone made it more exciting to watch it.

We started watching and i laughed so much my side started to hurt. Frisk of course teased me about laughing so much but honestly i didn't care. The show was the funniest thing I've ever seen. The show ended and my side was starting not to hurt but frisk reached over and started to tickle me. "FRIISK STOOOP!" Frisk and i were laughing and having such a good time. I counter attacked with my own tickles and got them right where they were weak. Their sides. They started flailing around and laughing/screaming. Frisks laugh was so adorable. It was a hearty laugh filled with joy and it made you want to laugh as well.

As i was tickling frisk we started to roll off the couch and toward the floor. We tumbled off the couch and fell on the ground. Frisk landed on top of me and their face was mere inches away. We were looking at each other until frisk closed their eyes and started to lean forward. My face started feeling hot and i got really nervous. I closed my eyes and waited for frisk. But instead of their lips i felt their finger on my lips as though they were hushing me.

They smiled and looked at me as though nothing happened. "Wow you took that so seriously!" With possibly the biggest blush on my face i screamed at them. "FRISK YOU JERK! YOU DON'T JUST DO THAT TO SOMEONE! GRRRRR! GET OVER HERE!" Frisk laughed and started running. I gave chase after them and we burst out the back door and into the backyard.

"Whoa! Be careful kiddo!" Me and frisk ignored sans and continued running. Frisk ran up the hill and started climbing the tree. "Hey no fair! You know i'm not good at climbing!" He looked down with a playful look in his eyes. "Better start climbing!" I looked up and started to climb. Frisk was much higher then me and was going much faster. Frisk reached for a branch and hung from it and swung to get to the next one. But as they grabbed it the branch started to crack and broke. Frisk started screaming as they fell. Not thinking of myself i jumped off the tree and grabbed frisk. We were both falling and from this height we would surely get a trip to the hospital. But as we were about to hit the ground magic surrounded us and stopped us from falling. We were then gently placed on the grass. I looked up expecting sans but i saw papyrus with his eye glowing with a orange flame.

"WHEW! I THOUGHT I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO CATCH YOU!" We both looked at papyrus with a look of surprise on our faces. "OH YEAH! YOU PROBABLY DIDN'T KNOW I COULD DO THAT DID YOU! MY EYE ONLY GLOWS IN DANGEROUS SITUATIONS! BUT ONLY AS A LAST RESORT! BUT ANYWAY! YOU TWO! I COMMAND YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM CLIMBING TREES FOR THE REST OF THE DAY! AND IF YOU WANT TO PLAY YOU COULD BOTH GO TO THE PARK!" I looked at frisk and gave him a look that signalled him that it was up to them.

Frisk nodded and started to speak. "Yeah that sounds pretty good actually." "GREAT! I WOULD GIVE YOU A RIDE BUT I AM PREOCCUPIED AT THE MOMENT! BUT I AM SURE YOU CAN WALK! YOU CAN STAY AS LONG AS YOU WANT BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO BE BACK BY 5 OK!" "Alright papyrus we will. C'mon Chara! Let's get going!" I nodded and we headed in the house to get ready.

We got a small bag and packed drinks and snacks for when we got hungry or thirsty. I wore a t shirt that looked like my green and yellow hoodie and some brown shorts. Frisk wore a similar outfit but in their colors instead. We started towards the city park, which was only a couple of blocks away from our house. We turned the corner and saw the park. It was surrounded by many tall trees that were spaced out almost perfectly for a park. Their was 2 different play places that was for both small and bigger kids. With a swing set in between them. By the play places was a tennis and basketball court.

We started to run and noticed drew on one of the swings drinking a capri sun. He didn't seem to notice us so frisk screamed to him. "Hey drew! Over here!" Drew looked up and spit out the juice he was drinking. He looked at us and then at his wet shirt. He looked sad. "Well thanks guys, you made me spill my juice. It was my favorite flavour too." I felt bad so i reached into our bag and handed him a flavored water bottle. "We're sorry. We didn't think you would be so surprised to see us." "WHOOOOA! Really!? I can have it?! Thanks! You guys are so nice to me. Anyway what do you guys want to do?" I was planning on playing tag with frisk but since drew was here we couldn't play with just 3 people. I'm a little ocd so that kind of stuff bothers me. "Well we need to find one more person and then we can play tag." "Well why don't we go get eva? She lives just across the street from here." Drew pointed to his left and a row of houses were visible from behind the trees. "Ok that sounds good. I didn't know you knew Eva either." Drew looked at me and put on a straight face and said something that i still don't get. "Chara it's my job to know."

Me and frisk got a little weirded out but went along anyway. We all ran up to Eva's house and knocked. A woman opened the door and looked at us with a puzzled look. I spoke up and asked if Eva was home. The woman nodded and called for Eva. Eva came out with PJ's on and a bad case of bed hair. It looked as though she just woke up even though it was 2:00 PM. She jumped back when she saw us and looked away embarrassed. "Chara! Frisk! Drew! Why are you all here! Oh i look horrible don't i! Come in! You can take a seat in the living room."

We all walked in and followed Eva into the living room. The house was filled with picture's on the wall of Eva and her mother. There was other people as well, Presumably family members. Frisk spoke up after being silent for a while. "Whoa this place feels really homey" I looked towards him and nodded "Yeah. It's really welcoming" Eva walked up to me and grabbed my wrist and pulled me into her bedroom. "Hey what are you doing to me! Hello?" Eva closed the door behind her and started to go to her closet, after a bit of rustling she pulled out two shirts. One pink with a heart on it that said _do what you love_ and another that was red with black words that read _Yes, i'm single boys ;)_. "Which one should i wear?" I looked at her, confused. "Why does it matter?" "Because i- i uhhh." Eva started to blush and averted her eyes away from mine. "Well b-because of d-drew. I uhh kinda like him." As she said this a small smile spread across her face. I stood up and my eyes shone like a star. I smiled a huge smiled and squealed like a little girl. "How did i know! This ship has sailed and isn't making any stops!" Eva tried to quiet me down but to no avail. I was just way too happy! They were perfect for each other! I ended up picking the red one just because and we all went to the park together to play tag.

 **(Frisk POV)**

By a game of rock paper scissors we determined that Chara was it and that me, drew and Eva had to run and hide. Chara started to count and we all ran in different directions. I found a rock that i hid behind. It would give me a good hiding spot and a good escape route if i was found. Chara stopped counting and started to look for us. I heard Eva scream and laugh and start running. She was running towards me. She slid behind the rock and ducked down. Faster than i expected. Somehow they outran Chara and they lost them. Eva was panting heavily. She was obviously tired. "Try to stay quiet we don't want Chara to hear us." "huff.. Puff.. Yeah. I'll just sit here for a little." I nodded and peeked around the rock. Chara was searching for us looking completely clueless. I turned back around and Eva was lookin down at her ankle. It was scratched and looked like it hurt. "Are you ok?" "Yeah, just a scratch from sliding behind these rocks. I'll be fine" If Chara found us here then Eva would get caught for sure. I had an idea "I'll distract Chara so you can stay here." Eva nodded and i stood up and ran towards Chara.

Chara turned towards me and sprinted after me. I took a sharp left and started running. Chara was running as fast as they could and about to catch me until drew fell in between us. He fell on his face and looked like he was gonna be out for a little. "I'm fine! Just a little…. Ugg" Drew then passed out and was caught by Chara. Of course i took advantage of this and found a hiding place inside a slide at one of the play places.

We all played for hours until it was time to go home. "Bye guys! See you at school tomorrow!" We waved goodbye and we started towards home. "Today was fun frisk." "Yeah it was. We should do this more often." "For sure! But what bothers me is drew." I looked at them and was confused. She started to speak again. "Well he's weird. He feels kinda like sans but human. His hands are cold and it feels as though he knows more than he lets on." I laughed at Charas strange theory. "Drew? No way? He's way too dumb? I've known him for a long time. When i still lived in my home village there was a family of travelling merchants that passed through the village every once in awile. He was one of the merchant's sons. We only saw each other once a month but he usually stayed in the village for a couple of days and we became really good friends. And he's kinda always been like that. It's nothing to worry about."

Chara nodded but looked a little unsatisfied. That's too be expected i guess. Without warning Chara grabbed my arm and linked theirs with mine. We both blushed but i had no objections. And after a bit we got more comfortable with it.

We got home at 5:11 and Papyrus gave us a lecture about being late or something which made us laugh more than feel like we were in trouble. I could here toriels and sans laughter in sans room. "And then i say that the pasta must be **SPATHETIC!"** Howls of laughter could be heard from the room. I couldn't help but also laugh. "FRISK DON'T ENCOURAGE THEM! THEY'VE ALREADY BEEN AT IT FOR LITERALLY HOURS!" Chara laughed and asked papyrus what he was making for dinner. It was going to be home made pizza made from scratch. Excited Chara asked if they could help. Papyrus said it was ok and they both headed into the kitchen.

Bored i headed upstairs. I was exhausted and all sweaty from playing tag so i decided to take a shower. I grabbed some PJ's and headed to the bathroom. I turned on the shower putting the heat on high. The water felt perfect so i undressed and got in the shower. 10 minutes pass and i get out and start to get dressed. I put on my underwear when the door burst open and a pizza sauce covered chara walks in. The sauce was in their hair and all over their torso, legs and hands. Chara takes one look at me, blushes but otherwise stays silent. I blush and start to get embarrassed.

"Umm Chara?" Chara ignores my question and turns around. They close the door leaving us in the bathroom alone. They turn back around and smile. "Well since i'm y-your g-girlfriend now i have to get used to seeing you n-naked." The whole comment was unusual coming from them and i felt my whole face go hot and red. I stared at them as they grabbed a towel and wiped the sauce of themselves. I then laughed nervously, since i was practically naked. Chara walks over and picks up my shirt. "Lift you arms." "What?" "That wasn't a question frisk." I put my hands up and Chara put on my shirt for me, Like a child.

It was a little embarrassing but i kinda enjoyed it. It was cute in it's own way strange way. It made me feel special. That i was the only one they would do this for. It was nice. After my shirt they get me into my pants and, still blushing, looks at me. "You look nice." The complement made me blush wildly. I didn't know what to do so i walked up to Chara. I took my hand and held their jaw, pointing their face up towards me. They were blushing and looking into my eyes. I closed my eyes and leaned towards them. I was about to kiss them, for real this time. Are lips were about to touch and my mind was drawing a blank. We were never this close before. Then as we were centimeters away the door burst open and sans walks in.

"Hey you lovebirds hurry it up dinners-" He took one look at us and blushed a light blue. "Oh sorry to, uh, interrupt. I'll just go." Sans walks (more like sprints) out of the bathroom and downstairs. Me and Chara had been blushing a dark shade of red the entire time and we also hurried out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to eat

As we were heading downstairs we laughed nervously and walked into the kitchen. Papyrus pizza was a mess so we ended up just ordering it. Sans was at the table next to toriel still blushing and eating his pizza. We also sat down and started to eat. Papyrus looked sad and was playing with his food. I decided to try and cheer him up. "Papyrus just because you messed up doesn't mean you're bad at cooking. Besides, it was your first time making it anyway." Papyrus looked up from his plate and smiled. "THANK YOU FRISK! THAT MADE ME FEEL MUCH BETTER! NEXT TIME I WILL TRY EVEN HARDER TO MAKE PIZZA!" I nodded and continued eating pizza.

The atmosphere at the table was very awkward. Toriel was looking from a still flushed sans and us. "Ok so how long are you going to wait to tell me what happened." Toriel looked over to sans and shot him a dirty look. "Well tori i can't tell you. Its up to them if they want to tell you." Toriel looked at us the way a mother would when they know that their child is hiding something. I looked to Chara and they shrugged. "W-well…. I'd rather not say." Toriel blinked and sighed. "Ok but I'll find out one way or another." Toriel looked at sans and a evil grin spread across her face.

"Heh heh. Y-your joking right?" All toriel did was laugh maniacally. Sans looked at me and mouthed the words "help me". But i couldn't. He was long gone and not even green attacks could stop toriel from the evil things she was gonna do to sans.

I looked at the clock and it was 8 pm. I stood up, done eating, and walked upstairs. I walked into my room and layed down on my bed and pulled the blankets over me. I then started drifting off into sleep.

"Frisk cmon youre gonna miss it if you don't hurry!" I looked around and saw a ferris wheel, food stands and other games of the sort. I figured that it was a carnival. I looked forward and saw a older Chara pouting at me. But They were obviously much older, Maybe about 21-24. But what really caught my attention was the small figure next to them, holding their hand. It was a little girl, maybe 5 or 6 with blue eyes, brown hair and a slight blush on their cheeks. It looked like a tiny Chara. But with my hair and eyes."And you know how Mabel hates to wait!" The girl smiled and spoke in the sweetest voice that I've ever heard. "C'mon daddy we'll miss the fireworks! If you don't then I'll tell mommy to put you in a time out!" What? Daddy? Are me and Chara… Parents? Chara chuckled. "She's right you know! C'mon!" I could feel a small tear run down my face. I nodded and stepped forward. That where the dream unfortunately ended, but it gave me the perfect name. Mabel.

 **(Chara POV)**

I came into frisk room and found him sleeping on his bed. "Heh. Were you really that tired?" It was only 8 so i walked back downstairs and sat on the couch. "Heya kiddo. Bored?" I looked up and sans was holding a violin in his hands. "What's that for?" Sans sat on the couch next to me and started playing the violin. The melody was both calming but sad at the same time. Then it suddenly got fast paced and exciting. He put the violin down and looked back at me. "Believe it or not i'm really good at the violin. As you could tell. And if you want i could teach you." My eyes lit up at sans request. "Yeah! That would be awesome!" "Well then let's get started."

Sans taught me the basics of playing the violin and it was extremely hard. He made it look so easy. Before i knew it, it was 9 pm and i had to go to bed. The lessons made me slightly exhausted and I was ready to just hit the bed and sleep. "Goodnight everyone." "Goodnight. We'll continue tomorrow, same time." "Goodnight honey. Have a nice sleep."

I got in my PJ's and slipped into frisk bed and huddled close to them. Frisk mumbled something and embraced me in his arms. I snuggled closer and got more comfortable and fell asleep in his arms.

 ***FRISK WARM EMBRACE FILLS YOU WITH *DETERMINATION* AND *love***

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next, maybe 2 chapters will be filler. But after that i'm going right into the new arc! But until then have a good day and goodbye! )**


End file.
